Remind Me of the Sunset
by Toko Tsuki
Summary: [AU][SatoDai][yaoi] Satoshi is a long lost drunkard in rehab, and the weak Daisuke is in charge of fixing him. Aside from the already horrible lives they had, can they fix it by showing true feelings?
1. Prologue

_**Remind me of the sunset**_

_**Eienakari**_

The man walked shakily down the city road. His frail fingers shook to the feel of the wispy city air. Light blue eyes wandered down the street at the millions of other homeless men that spend their entire life as hobos sitting on streets and not soberly begging for money. He was afraid to admit he was one of them, but at least his life was more prearranged.

The jacket he wore was a bit torn in some places and stitched in many others. It hung off his skinny and unhealthy body as he weakly entered the corner store. "Hello…" Greeted the ever so eager clerk, he must have been used to this and pretty rich for his sells of what the other man desired.

"Gimme the latest and strongest pack of speed." The other demanded eligibly.

"I'm sorry sir, may I see your ID?" The clerk asked slowly.

The man weakly pulled out a small card that read Hiwatari Satoshi. He wasn't underage though. He was twenty-one, but this addiction was too over whelming. It messed up his life, but he didn't care, when DID he care?

* * *

_**A/N- FIRST D.N. Angel Fanfiction bows thank you, Thank you… anyways, please enjoy, say all you wish this came out of no where, and I decided to write it cuz it's a cute idea.**_

**_Disclaimer- I never pwned anything much less a life, that's why I'm writing these weird stories, So NO… don't sew me please._**

**_P.S. I just Love all my fav. Manga… I don't mean to plagiarize these characters. Anyways, this is just the prologue and I wanted to see how people like this odd idea, I hope you do. There IS yaoi so don't flame me for that, but flame me for anything else, in fact help me out here. I just ONE young author in need of advice, please?_**

Now, on with it…

* * *

**_D_**aisuke Niwa was a bit uncomfortable with this current job. His mom just _URGED_ him to go ahead and do it, but he was a bit _SCARED_ of these people. Rehab was like a place where lunatics take stuff out on odd objects and stuff. The problem was he didn't want it being taken out on him. He stood there shaking like a little girl who was about to enter her first day in kindergarten.

"Hey…" The voice seemed to startle poor Daisuke who jumped to the rough voice. He swiftly turned around and gulped.

"Uh… yeah?" He murmured shyly as a giant buff man stared his small black orbs into Daisuke's big crimson ones.

"You the new recruit?" He asked harshly. Daisuke slowly nodded while shaking dangerously. "Man, only twenty, they hire just anyone these days… well, anyways, you are going to take care of a certain man we have failed to keep in here, he's pretty stubborn." There was a slight pause as Daisuke blinked. "So be cautious!" Ordered the man.

Daisuke nodded approvingly and yelled a "YES SIR!" while saluting. The man nodded and walked off slowly. The poor red-head let out a soft "phew" and started his nervous breakdown again. _"A man whose escaped many times, and you assign him to ME, why ME!"_ He shouted in his head as he began to clean up the one tiny Rehab room he took charge of.

* * *

Satoshi sat quietly on his tiny dinner table smoking his drugs and staring blankly at the TV. His house was a mess. It reeked the smell of cigarettes, trash was thrown all over the place, and due to his not soberly movements, most everything was knocked down and broken. The TV was put to mute and beer bottles shattered shamelessly on the floor. His body slumped forward in pain. Sometimes, he'd wonder why he'd do this to himself; put himself through so much pain and torture. His hand reached for another bottle of beer as the doorbell rang in a sudden jolt. His eyes watered to the sight of the seemingly darkened door. "WHO'S THERE!" He yelled weakly.

"You're coming back with us whether you like it or not, Hiwatari…" Came a deep voice.

"Go ahead and try…" He said before he gagged and vomited suddenly onto the cold kitchen ground.

The men knocked the door down with an easy swing and shot a needle into the drunkard's arm quickly. The bluenette's light azure eyes fluttered slowly close and in an odd pace he fell off the chair and into the two men's arms. "Let's go…" said on man who tries his hardest not to drop the feeble man.

"Yeah…" Said the other who helped carry the man out of the room slowly.

* * *

"How was your first day of rehab?" There was silence as an answer. Dark never likes that. "Come on, little bro, answer!"

"It was…. Uneventful…" He said quiet and suddenly.

"Really…now, I wonder if you got yourself a girlfriend and a life yet…" Dark joked.

The red-head answered the boy with a pillow. Despite all the hints that he threw at him to shut up, Dark continued laughing. "What's the matter, Daisuke? Still failing with that odd shyness of yours?"

"…yeah…" came a soft answer, that Dark more expected to be his math AND history text book.

"Well, Riku DID ask you out, I just don't know why you decided not to accept." Dark sighed quietly.

"I… just don't like her in that way, I like her better as a friend…" There was pain in his voice, Dark could tell.

"Well, whatever… tell me if you change your mind…" There was quite a silence after that.

Daisuke was always pit up to sleep on the bottom bunk, but therefore he was able to peer out the window. He stared quietly at the stars, hoping that his current predicament would change. His brother was the boyfriend of a beautiful girl named Risa Harada. Her sister Riku, had crushed him for quite a while, but Daisuke had rejected. He never knew why, just to him somehow it didn't feel right. She just wasn't that "special person". He eyed the big dipper and smiled.

Not too long after his connecting of every constellation in the sky, Daisuke was met by his brother's snores. The red-head rolled his eyes quietly and thought about his life. "Can my life get a good unexpected turn for once?" He prayed. He peered down at the ID number of the Rehab room he was to be in charge of. Room 553…

"I wonder… if he's an old crippled man who's snapped." He winced at the thought then covered his head with his pillow and feel deep into sleep.

* * *

The pink fluffy walls of the room seemed comfortable and fun. But not to Hiwatari Satoshi, who has been experiencing this for the last two years. His hands where tied to a poll as he sat up in a contented position. "Oh, you're not escaping this one Hiwatari…" an officer laughed. Satoshi made a spitting noise then looked away.

"Why you…" The man didn't finish and turned away abruptly, "take him to his chamber later and let him meet his new "buddy" tomorrow."

"But, sir, the one who is in charge of room 553 is…" The man started but was cut off.

"A newbe correct, but they are about the same age, we might just be able to get him to stay this time…" The officer smirked.

"… you're… that's true…" The man said out of words then ordered a few men to take the guy out. He was placed right into room 553 and he sat there all night in pain.

---♥Prologue Owari♪

_**A/N- I'll try to update soon for THOSE of you who ACCTUALLY take interest in it. ... Please review? -huggles Dark doll cutley- and I might just add in some KraD or DarK if you get what I means...**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N I'd so like to thank YamiEcho/EchoingRadiance for being my ONLY reviewer T-T Thank you for taking the time to read and review, you made me happy, so I'm continuing no matter what people think of this story! Here's chapter one that for some reason I was on a roll today and decided to write… yep, I've got issues… anyways thanks again, here it is!_**

+ X + X + Y + X +A + X + O + X + I + X

_**You Remind Me of the Sunset**_

_**Encounter 1- Boy meets drunkard?**_

He sat silently upon the wooden chair, ignoring all around him. His elbows rested softly upon his bend knees, with his light blue haired head straight down to the ground. His calmed eyes where closed in deep rest as they pointed to the dark blue floor. Wind blew quietly into the dark room as dawn began to approach. Satoshi felt the sudden heat of the sunlight hit his back and opened his drowsy eyes slowly; he blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the sudden change of light. He refused to get up and stretch, he sat silently and stiffly on the piece of destroyed wood and stared furthermore and the ground below him. "Ohayo…" he mumbled softly to himself then turned towards the sun. "Such radiance…" he paused blankly and stood up "…ceases to amuse me…" silence overtook him once more as he stood and stared at the flowing curtains. "I used to daisuki…"

+ X + X + Y + X +A + X + O + X + I + X

_Coco doodle do! Its time to wake up, its time to get up! _

The annoying sound of the alarm clock shook the blanket mounted being. A loud groan emitted from the lump of comforters as it shifted around.

_7:00 time to wake up, time to wake up!_

A skinny hand reached out and smashed itself harshly upon the green, triangular object. The object continued its last rant and stopped abruptly. A sigh of relief ran throughout the young man's body. The lump shifted as soft snoring began once again. "Oniichan…" came a soft voice of the little red-head who peek upon his resting older brother.

"Go away, Daisuke…" came the blunt reply. The man shifted around to the other side, ignoring his brother's tactics. Daisuke jumped up upon the top of the bunk bed and began stripping the blankets off of his stubborn sibling. The man peeked up with sagged eyes and hissed, "I hate you…"

"Good morning to you too, Oniichan, there's no time, you got to go to work now." Daisuke sighed reminding his brother once again that this wasn't like school, the thing where a lunch detention gets you away with it. Dark sighed and jumped off the bed, yawning loudly then doing a few stretches.

"So what did you do all night otouto?" The older asked ruggedly while bending over and touching his toes. "Up painting again… like usual, you know that's never gonna get you anywhere in life but your poor house run up by your brother…"

"Stop it, and I bet you anything that my paintings can win us some money, but you're wrong on that as well. This night I actually slept, but unlike you I at least get up early and do some work around here!" The boys gave each other menacing glares, hot enough to kill somebody.

"You got some nerve…" Dark cursed then walked out of the room. You have just experienced the usual morning of the Niwas. Of course their mother never was home, she'd always too busy in her worldwide museum studies to be home taking care of her sons.

"Dark get out, I need to use the bathroom!" Daisuke knocked harshly on the only bathroom door while holding his towel and clothes in his hands.

"Wait…" came a voice from inside through the shower water's noise.

"You better hurry!" Daisuke's foot tapped arrogantly onto the carpeted floor. He stood there waiting for what seemed like eternity then finally decided to sit down. All that was left for him was poking at the old fuzz balls of carpet on the floor.

Finally, the shower sound came to a stop and Dark walked out with one of those you're-so-stupid smirks on. Daisuke hissed then walked slowly inside. He stared straight at the mirror at his deep red reflection. His mother had always told him the resemblance between his father and him then broke out crying when he left. He couldn't help feel guilty, he couldn't help feel it was his entire fault; for his father's death, and his mother's sudden choice to leave for good. "No…" he told himself swiftly turning his head away from the mirror and stripping his clothes off. He needed some time alone, and he knew the only time that would be, as unsanitary as it was, was in the bathroom. He sat quietly upon the toilet seat and stared at the wall for a few minutes, fantasizing about how life would be without all of the sudden choice of bad events. The rough voice of his brother abruptly stopped him.

"Quit day dreaming about girls Daisuke, and hurry up, I want you out of there by the time I leave!" Daisuke narrowed his eyes and glared at the door before slowly starting the water. He waited a few minutes for it to warm up, then transferred it to the shower head, slowly, he got in and let the warm water run through his body. It was one of those only moments a day to enjoy yourself without a care in the world to him, and nothing, he wished nothing would make it stop. He poured a bit of shampoo into his hand and began thoroughly rubbing through his crimson spiky hair. If he reminded his mother so much of his father, then why would she hate him so?

He turned off the warm delicate, calming substance and walked out of the tub, grabbing his towel on the way. He dried himself thoroughly then put on his work uniform before leaving the bathroom, only to find his brother was about to leave. "I thought you would have never got out of there…" Dark smirked once more before waving. Daisuke narrowed his eyes again and sighed "oh well, bye, I'll see you tonight, good luck with the new patient."

For once that morning Daisuke smiled to his brother and waved. "Yeah, matta ne Nii-chan!" Daisuke listened to the rusty old car pull out of the driveway and drive towards the deep city. "… how awkward…" he said before walking back to his room and resuming his painting.

+ X + X + Y + X +A + X + O + X + I + X

The door to the dark room knocked and the knob turned slowly. A man entered the room quietly and smiled at the persistent patient. "Why, hello Hiwatari-kun…" The man waved. Satoshi lifted his head slightly and rolled his eyes. "Are you ready for today? We got someone special to help you this time!"

"You said that the last five times sir…" Satoshi finally said cutting the man off, "and none amused me the least bit…" The man winced back and grunted.

"What?" He said roughly. There was no answer, whatever the man said, the boy would only answer with the plain silent treatment. The man grunted harshly again before leaving Satoshi and his odd tactics of pissing others off. Satoshi sighed silently and continued his somewhat of a meditation.

"_I'm sorry sir, your mother and father went suicide, I didn't think you'd be able to hear this so soon…" _

The words flew back into his mind as he shot his eyes opened again. He didn't want to relive that. Never, ever, ever… his eyes averted from the floor to the ceiling and he held his hands together as if he where praying. "I thought I forgot that… I thought that those drugs had ruined my mind enough…" he sighed as he tipped over the chair. His eyes began to fall and slowly he fell flat on the ground asleep.

"_Poor boy, who would do such a thing…"_

"_It's inhuman; it's as if they wanted him to die along with him."_

"_I hope that he's going to be OK…"_

"_I can't believe it… He was… and his parents aren't there to help…"_

"_So…. How…?"_

"…no…"

+ X + X + Y + X +A + X + O + X + I + X

Daisuke walked forward towards the far off rehab facility in silence. He watched quietly as many couples laugh to each other. He wished he had a love like that, someone who would laugh along with him, make him smile. Truthfully, he found himself unattracted to anyone. He heard his brother call him gay tons of times but he never knew if it were true. In fact, he himself thinks he's queer… he's tried looking at girls but all so fails. He just can't get exited by females. There wasn't a reason either, but that was the reason he rejected Riku. In fact, his brother had him look at guys as well, but that didn't work either, that only made him feel more nauseous. He guessed to himself that he couldn't love, and there was no specific reason. The end.

-but for some reason he still found soap operas interesting and love adorable, but he just couldn't grasp it himself, so he gave in. His eyes averted towards a brown haired girl who was smacking her boyfriend for cheating on her and sighed. It may be worth it… he told himself before taking the last turn towards the jail-like building.

He walked up the doorstep of the black jail-like facility and entered the building. Immediately he was asked for identification and he showed his employee tag before walking through the deep crowded halls. He was listening intently to all the gossip and talk around him as he slowly approached the main office. And silently, he crept in.

"Why hello Niwa-kun, how nice it is to see you, your patient just came in last night!" Daisuke nodded to the man who gave him an odd look. "Well, aren't you excited? You get to meet one of our specialist patients and you're just a newbe!" Daisuke gulped as he felt himself sinking under his clothes. The man noticed and laughed. "Don't take it that way, he's nice… I promise!" Daisuke nodded slowly as the man gave Daisuke the key card to the door. "Here you go, 553, you don't really need to go in right away, I mean if I where you I'd get lunch first… well see you!" Daisuke nodded as his boss flew past him towards the cafeteria. He sighed and followed along.

"So… how's your new patient?" Sahera Takashi was the old newbe, who apparently decided to hook onto Daisuke since his first day. "Well…?"

Daisuke sighed, "I didn't get to meet him yet…" Silence followed.

"What..!" Takashi yelled at the top of his lungs silencing the whole cafeteria for a split second. Daisuke blushed to all the attention.

"Um… Takashi… please sit down…" Daisuke asked quietly.

The boy laughed then sat down "I forgot who I'm dealing with… well anyways…"

"I don't even know if _he's_ a _he_…" Daisuke sighed cutting him off.

Takashi gave him a spectacle look before backing up and gulping. "Hey, what's your number?" Daisuke looked up at the suddenly creeped out Takashi before handing him the card key.

"553: Hiwatari Satoshi… it says nothing else…" as for Takashi it suddenly dropped one hundred degrees and he drop the card to the floor mindlessly.

"Do you even know WHO this man is? Do you ever listen to the gossip?" Daisuke took another bite of his food then cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you getting at…?" Takashi shook his head.

"I've been hearing rumors about this guy, and he isn't quite as ordinary as you think…" Daisuke gave a look of desperate need for death before calming down and listening to the rest. "… they say his past was so horrible that he went crazy one night and killed twelve people at a bar…" The red-head felt himself shiver before he got up.

"Um… Takashi please…I don't want to believe that…" Daisuke whimpered before stuffing the rest of his food in his bag. "I lost my appetite…"

"… fine, don't believe me, you meet him… at your own risk…" Takashi handed the card shakily back to Daisuke who snatched it away and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Don't do that…" Daisuke sighed before leaving the cafeteria; he was headed towards the boss' room once again.

His eyes glued to the floor as he began thinking of the possibilities. He pictured an old man standing alone in the small room of 553. There was a smirk on his face and a knife in his hand. Daisuke imagined an evil drunk laugh before getting sliced up into to pieces. And finally he imagined the death letter being sent to his brother, he felt himself at the verge of tears. That's when he bumped into something, or someone. "Oh, G-gomen-nesai!"

Daisuke looked up to see what he'd call the most normal person he'd seen in the facility.

The man above him adjusted his glasses over his light blue eyes then brushed some of his matching colored hair off of his face giving Daisuke a forgiving look. Daisuke shook his head and sighed, "he-hello…" silence was followed and the only answer received from the blunette was a wave. Daisuke sighed as the man walked past him and opened the door he just passed by. Daisuke walked towards the door then noticed.

It was room 553.

He gulped as he began collecting his thoughts. "That man couldn't be… no… he… that isn't a monster… I…" his words drabbled on as he continued staring at the door before him. "…Hiwatari Satoshi…"

+ X + X + Y + X +A + X + O + X + I + X

Satoshi jumped up drenched with sweat. "…no…" he said to himself as he got up and dusted himself.

The young man slowly opened the door to his room. Indeed there was a lock, but to him, it was more like just pushing the door open. He walked outside, hoping that he wouldn't get caught. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He turned every which way but this time there was no hiding. That's when he saw the little puff of red approaching. He stood still, for some reason and watches as the boy looked as if he were to begin to cry. Satoshi sighed in relief that he hasn't ever seen the boy before, assuming he was a newbe.

The boy continued walking not noticing Satoshi there, while Satoshi, who seemed to shocked to move stood still as the two collided. "Oh, gomen-nesai!" his soft voice erupted as he looked blissfully up at Satoshi. Satoshi stared softly at the boy and gave a tiny smile as he said "hello". The red-head stared cutely as Satoshi walked past him and towards his room. _'Maybe I'll escape later…'_ he told himself weakly before breaking back into his room and shutting the door behind him. He felt the shorter one's stare from behind him as he shut the door on him.

A sigh of relief filled the tiny black room as he sat back down on his tiny wooden chair. That's when he heard the door click to the sliding of a card key. Satoshi turned towards the door as it opened and there he was again, with his shy tone. "Anou, are you really…" he paused and looked down timidly. Satoshi got up from his chair and led the boy deeper into the room.

"Hiwatari Satoshi…" he finished as he sat the boy on his bed. "… and you must be my supervisor…" The boy moved his crimson eyes from left to right and turned deep red in embarrassment to noticing that he was waiting for a name.

"Oh, um… I'm Dais--- Niwa Daisuke …" he looked back up at the taller boy who sighed and took his seat back on the wooden chair. The old fart sent him strict men, clumsy men, model girls, and a whole bunch of out of no where people. But this time it was different. He was meeting a boy about his age, and possible, if he played the game right, his first friend. Satoshi sat down to collect his thoughts as Daisuke began rummaging through his tiny back pack. "Anou… are you hungry?"

Satoshi snapped out of it then looked Daisuke straight in the eye with wide eyes. He's never been treated that way… Never… he remained silent as Daisuke pulled out some bread and cheese. "I couldn't eat all that much during my lunch break, so here…" Satoshi sighed and turned away. _'I agreed on escaping here, so I will…' _he told himself stubbornly.

But the boy didn't leave him alone. "Anou, is there something wrong?" Satoshi looked up to the now standing boy. He didn't like this, he felt dizzy again like before, every time… he'd think… and soon he collapsed blankly to the floor.

"Anou, sir?" Daisuke looked worriedly down at the now fainted boy. "SIR!"

+ X + X + Y + X +A + X + O + X + I + X

**_A/N- Mweeheee, I wrote too much this time so I give in, I hope more people take interest this time, please? I try at least! And I'm using precious time to write and post this crap, only to find out it sux! PLEASE!_**

**_Giant cake to Echoing Radiance thank you so much and cupcakes to anyone who reads and enjoys the story, and giant cakes to those who take the time to review!_**


	3. Chapter 2

あり1つの事はおびえている; 逃げることはである次…

Being scared is one thing; running away is the next…

だれであるか。

Who are you?

ㄇヾヾ---------------------

**Blank, deep in the cold,**

**Staring, starting to begin**

**Aliening what's within...**

**Cold, dark and sheer**

**Like the fire dreamt so near**

**Like the angels that he feared…**

**Home, where he wishes to be,**

**Thinking of every possibility,**

**But sadly no family,**

**No where to call home…**

He sat there staring. "I wish to be… alone…"

The darkness of the grave yard surrounded him as he stood unaccompanied, staring at the G.T.H.I.P. (Go to hell in peace) stone, wishing for the life he never had. He dropped the bloody roses and hissed quietly as the wind blew a harsh blow. His small jacket flew with the wind along with his thin unhealthy hair. "…I hate you…"

_He remembered the bloody hand that lay on the ground, the cold deserted floor. "I'm sorry, son, but I just can't live without her…" the hatred in his voice the laughs that were silenced. He was gone, gone just like his mother. Just like anyone else is to be…_

だれであるか。

**A+K+U+T+E+N+S+H+I**

**_Authors note; hello everyone! I'm glad to see more reviewers this time, and I felt better, but I've been sick so its going to be a hard time updating everything, especially You Reopened My Eyes, that one killed me with the writers block and it will take a while to recover._**

Well anyways, I want to thank _Yuffie03 (thanks so muches),_ **_Misoka Mine (heh, thanks, I just love Dai don't you? Sweet and Kawaii! The perfect uke for Satoshi-sempai)_**, **The Oblivious Captain Anna (lol, love the name, and I just adore KraDark so most definitely see that coming.),** Me (I wishes I could have replied to your review, so, here, thanks and here's the update! (; ), **_YamiEcho (You are mah fanfiction online friend that helped inspire me throughout this, thanks!),_** **Dressinranch (I couldn't reply to you either, so thankyou, and yes, Dai-chan's a wimp, imagine him without thief training, remember, this is AU, anything could happen!)**,_ Mickey (You remind me of my hyper friend XD she reviews as hyper as you do!), Yuffie03 (Whoo! Thanks!), karin1004 (Thankyou, here you go.), Maple Isabell (love the enthusiasm! Thanks!), Draycos (Nya! Thankyou sooo muches), and asara kaden (Okayses, thanks?)_

_**Giant cakes to all of you!**_

_**And to anyone who at least read, here's a cupcake!**_

**_Okay, I hope you understand that I'm not allowed on the com during weekdays, so it takes me a while to update…. But guess what? 2 week break! Yep, more updating from me…. I hope. But anyways, my stories usually rock, then get suckky, so I hope some stick around; it took me three friggen rewrites to write this shit… _**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own anything here except the plot, Utada-sempai and Miyamoto-sempai inspire me, as well as my always well loved reviewers. I've been put down a lot of times but now I'm back, ready to knock them dead with my writing! If you review, think of it as saving me from suicide._**

**A+K+U+T+E+N+S+H+I**

-Remind Me of the Sunset-

Eienakari

A Roxasora Final Distance production

Encounter 2- twice the heart twice the pain

(Inside out)

Daisuke stared steadily down at the now unconscious figure, confused beyond words. His mind clouded to one conclusion. That he was dead. But that was what scared him. He's never seen a dead person before. He was kept away as a kid from his dead father. He heard them whisper about how it was his entire fault, how his mother screamed for three days straight then couldn't talk for weeks. The four years, the four dreadful years of abuse. His mind took over him as he began to cry. He shook his head and fell over next to the man.

He laid and stared straight into the closed eyes of the sempai. He traced the features of the bluenette's face and sighed. There he was, staring. Brushing some of the blue hair off of the man's face, his tears began to dry. He never noticed how complicated the man looked. Of course, Daisuke only knew him for a few moments, but how could he miss it?

The maturity of his eyes, and the still childish look on his cheeks, it was cute, no, it was absolutely… attractive. Suddenly, Daisuke flustered and turned the other way. He began to wonder why he thought that. He began to lose his mind.

Suddenly, there was a click on the door, the sound of a person using the card key to open it. Daisuke gulped and began to scramble upwards only to fall over again in an odd position. He scrambled and fell again as the door creaked open. There was a grunt then a gasp at the scene. A slightly silent "whoa." Was heard. Daisuke looked down to see what was so surprising then noticed the position he landed in.

He was, ahem, on top of Satoshi. He flustered again and jumped off in surprise. The man at the door began to laugh as he looked down in utter embarrassment. "Hey you---"The voice said, finally finished laughing. Daisuke's fluster turned into a tomato blush as he began to apologize.

"GOMEN, GOMEN! I didn't mean to I swear, I wasn't even…. And I couldn't have… him… to him…" He was so red he was almost purple as naughty thoughts began to enter his mind.

"Whoa, slow down there, dobe." The word dobe made Daisuke twitch in anger. "Who are you and what were you doing to my cousin in the first place?"

"Cousin?" Daisuke asked attentively as he finally looked up to the man.

He was blonde, with long flowing hair put up into a waist length pony tail. He had the most evil golden eyes Daisuke ever had seen and the most gang like look too. His loosely wore black pants and black sweater with Donald on it on top of a dirty white shirt was the cause of that. On top of that, he reeked. "Got that right, what do you want dobe?" Daisuke twitched again.

"Don't call me that, my name is Daisuke! Dai-su-ke…" Daisuke didn't even notice the cute little pout that crept on his lips. The man flustered backwards and laughed.

"Okay, okay… you win, but only cause you're so adorable." Daisuke flustered again as he turned back to the fainted boy. "Geez, dipshit, what the hell…?"

Daisuke was fully confused. Then he noticed, "Uh, hey Mr., your Japanese isn't all that fluent you know, are you a foreigner?" The man seemed to be squished under 1000 pounds as he said that.

"First of all kid…"

"DAISUKE!"

"Yeah, Daishi…" Daisuke shrugged; there was no convincing this guy. "Don't call me Mr., it makes me sound… old. The name is Krad, Hayaku Krad. And second, Yeah, sadly, I'm from California, U.S. I'm only here, cause I was ordered by the head family to take care of dipshit."

Daisuke gave a puzzled look then smiled. "I'm glad…"

"Huh?" Krad questioned to Daisuke's sudden change in mood.

"I'm glad someone really does care about Satoshi!" Krad stared and began to question the boy's sanity, who only smacked him in return. Afterwards, it began to drift off into silence, making Daisuke bored. Of all things, Daisuke NEEDED to draw, so he slipped into the desk next to the window leaving Krad to stare at Satoshi's dead body which they had lugged into the bed a few moments before.

Daisuke sat upon the spinny chair (which he spun a few times around of course) and flipped through a sketch pad he found on the desk. Immediately, he gasped to the drawings.

"Ow!" Came a sudden yelp from Krad. Daisuke shot around.

"What!"

**A+K+U+T+E+N+S+H+I**

Dark was beyond the dictionary definition of bored. He wondered why he had to do such stupid jobs. He sighed as he helped customer after customer get their coffee. Well, he sighed to himself at least I'm earning money…

Silence overtook the tiny Starbucks shop as lunch hour passed in. People began to disappear from the bookstore and into the food court; the silence of the store took over again. Anonymously, Dark pulled out one of his manga and began reading. "Hikaru No Go" An obvious choice to him. He flipped though the interesting pages of the novel then was interrupted by a flower smelling purse into his face.

He was about to yell when he noticed who hit him. "Risa…?"

"Dark-kun, I can't believe you didn't notice me! Are those manga books sexier than I am?" She scolded playfully.

"Maybe…" Dark was just too used to getting smacked; yes he just was smacked again by Risa. Daisuke and Risa were fun to intimidate, but you always have to pay the price. "Oi, Risa--- new dress?"

"You noticed?" She looked enthusiastic.

"No, I was actually asking if you needed one, I mean you practically where that one every day." Dark's sarcasm sounded too real. Risa sighed and jumped onto the counter.

"You really are helpless, you idiotic monkey!" She smiled and planted a kiss on Dark's cheek who smirked back.

"True, I guess I'm just a natural…" He bragged falsely, putting them both into giant fits of giggles. Riku came lugging in slowly, carrying a bunch of bags from almost every store and began yelling. "Risa! Can't you even carry ONE of these?"

"Oh sure!" Risa trotted over to the steaming Riku and took the smallest and lightest bag. "There, better?"

"I hate you…" Riku hissed bluntly while wobbling to keep balance.

"C'mon, Risa, give her a break, she looks as if she's about to die…" Dark sighed.

"Lemme think about it…" Risa thought. "No…" She began laughing, but Dark didn't join in. That was a bit too dry for his taste, as dry as he usually is that was just critically evil.

Risa stopped and caught her breath, "Well, Dark, see you later, I might call!" She dragged Riku off and winked before leaving.

As much as he used to love her, Dark couldn't stand that girl anymore. She was absolutely evil. He twisted a piece of his long bangs and looked down. He didn't know how to break it to Risa about this, how to say "I don't love you anymore." He didn't like it at all. Then suddenly, the song "goodbye" played. He slammed his head on the desk.

**A+K+U+T+E+N+S+H+I**

The memory returned to darkness, life reapproached him, yet he was still all alone. Light then burst the darkness and his sight returned. He opened his sober eyes slowly and stared quietly at the sight before him. Long blonde hair wiggled before him. He began to question his life. Was it an angel?

Without thinking, he reached forward and grasped the golden hair. "OW!" Came a screech.

"What!" came another voice.

Many noises filled the room as he did. He abruptly let go and held his head in pain and moaned. "You piece of SHIT! You did it AGAIN!" His eyes reopened to the noise and he stared into evil golden eyes.

"…who are you?" Silence followed and laughing was heard from beside him. The blonde before him began turning red in anger. The strong hand reached out angrily to his collar and pulled the younger man closer to his face. There was no denying his murderous intent.

"You DON'T REMEMBER your COUSIN!" Satoshi felt his head sting to the sound.

"Ugh!" He moaned before weakly tugging at the hand on his neck. "Please st-stop…"

"Excuse meh-me sir, b-but th-that's no way to t-t-treat fa-family!" An angry voice rang from beside them. There stood an over angered Daisuke who stood and wobbled. "Anou, gomen, but please put him down Krad-sempai…" Daisuke stuttered to the sudden attention. He looked at Satoshi who somehow escaped from Krad's grasp and began dusting himself off.

"Thank you, Niwa-kun…" he said bluntly before turning to Krad and hissing. "Krad, Hayaku Krad, why on hell would you be here!"

Daisuke's heart fell as they began the most ominous quarrel he had ever laid eyes on. They were glaring so intensely that Daisuke was afraid it might start getting bloody but he didn't interfere, he just stood there and listened.

"Why did the main house have to send someone to help me! I'm living just fine! And of all people they choose you?"

"Hey, don't take it out on me dipshit, and first of all, if you're 'just fine' then why the hell are you in a loony house with a sexy supervisor!" All three of the boys went red.

"Now, what! You're harassing my supervisor!"

"As if you didn't think the same way!"

"And what gives you that idea!"

"Anou, excuse me…" Daisuke interrupted quietly making them turn to him angrily and yell.

"What!" The boy felt accused and felt as if he were to cry. He didn't get this at all, he knew he could be strong; he's done it tons of times towards his brother. But once he was reminded of the memory, his whole insides crash down.

Satoshi finally realized what he had done and gasped. "Anou, Go-Gomen Niwa-kun…" he said as Daisuke sat down in the exact spot he stood and began to hug his knees.

"I'm so sorry I'm being a burden!" He cried out with tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

Both cousins were confused then. They began to realize what they had done and bent down to comfort Daisuke. Daisuke, who was crying surrounded by caring people, collapsed onto Satoshi and began snoring. The pain would go away when he awoken. He knew that well. Not many adults remember how well sleep cures emotions…

**A+K+U+T+E+N+S+H+I**

"Look what you've done!" Krad cursed at Satoshi who laid Daisuke into his bed and covered him in blankets.

"What I've done? If I remember correctly it was you who…" He was cut off by Krad's sadly poor mocks.

"meh meh meh meheeeeehhh--- I'm so stupid!" he imitated a stupid face, "nyaaa!"

"Are you mocking me?" Satoshi hissed at Krad who rolled his eyes and flicked Satoshi's forehead.

"No…" He paused, sarcasm practically dripping from the edges of his mouth. He licked the tip of his fingers and laughed dryly. "I'm mocking you, WITH pride…"

Silence overtook them after that. And all that was left of them were plain glares of murderous intent. "…you bore me…" Satoshi grunted then turned abruptly around.

"Well you piss me off!" Krad growled practically throwing the message to him.

Satoshi sighed and walked over to where his desk was to see that his drawings were touched. He looked at the boy laying in bed and smiled before sitting down again.

"What's with that perverted smile…" He heard Krad snicker.

Satoshi ignored it and began sketching patiently.

Krad hated silence, for some odd reason it scared him, he came from a pretty loud place is probably the reason. Anywhere you go and everywhere you turn there would be noise. No peace or Quiet… and Krad was begging to wonder why he's miss something as horrid as that. He held his head up with his hand and stared quietly at Satoshi's chair. He turned at the clock and listened to the tic tocs and finally realized.

"I think I've just wasted fifteen precious minutes of my life…"Krad sighed tapping his chin.

"Well, if you had at least five brain cells working you would have immediately found something to do to quench your boredom or at least left the first minute and save the other fourteen for something better…" Satoshi replied with that smart-ass tone.

Krad pretended to understand then sighed, "Can you speak Japanese, and I mean, REAL Japanese, not nerd. No one understands you…" An eraser hit Krad's nose and tumbled to the ground.

"In other words, you're just stupid…" Satoshi shortened easily.

"Why you, you wanna say that again!" Krad was definitely pissed this time.

Satoshi turned the spinny chair around and replied. "You. Are. Just. Plain. Stupid." He paused and traced each word out of his mouth properly, and for some reason felt pretty found of it. His emo look didn't change though, but that just made the comment even more intimidating.

Krad was fuming but refused to admit it and turned the other way. "You're not worth my breath…"he huffed angrily then sighed in his hands. The chair he was sitting on was absolutely hard and uncomfortable, and he didn't understand why Satoshi didn't want to go back to the main house. Their family was rich, and out of anything they could at least make his life feel better.

He sighed and remembered the orders by his Uncle Hikari.

"Bring. Him. Back." Three simple words, three simple concepts, hard to do. It was one of those "easier said, than done" things that people always complained about. But it was all right, after all they were all only humans and Krad was just a normal rich young man. That was it, period.

He glanced again at the red-head boy and sighed.

"And what's with YOUR pervy look?" Krad's ears alerted the copy snipe of his crazy younger cousin and pouted.

"…bastard…"was all he said before returning to his silent thoughts.

**A+K+U+T+E+N+S+H+I**

Dark felt dizzy and laid down on his bed for a few minutes and decided to run through the things that just happened. His mind screamed at him as he lay there alone. He knew Dasiuke wouldn't be home by six. So he didn't worry, what he did worry about was what had happened.

He couldn't straighten it out, and he didn't like it either. And for the most of it he wondered why things had to happen so soon. He buried his head into his pillow and began to sob. It was unmanly to cry, really, but he didn't care.

It just was all too much.

_He walked out of the manager's office ready to leave work and happily began to walk out the door. He waved to all his friends as he walked slowly to the manga section of the store. He smiled and picked up HunterXHunter before leaving and walked over the counter with cash in hand. He'd been waiting for this ONE novel to come out, and he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw it. _

_As much as Daisuke loved to paint, Dark collected manga of all sorts. He collects mostly Shounen's and sometimes Shoujo and even at the smallest of choices, shounen ai and shoujou ai. _

_The man happily handed Dark the receipt and bag saying' "thank you Dark, I know I can always count on you."_

_Dark smiled and replied, "I'm just happy that you're the bookstore man!" Dark smiled and walked towards the door waving then finally exited. It was three thirty then, and he had to get home to get a meal ready for his oddly beloved omouto, and he knew that. But what to stop him, but to see her._

_To see her standing there surprised, to see her standing there in fear. Her brown eyes with tears rolling down her face as she held hid hand._

_To see her standing with another guy…_

**A+K+U+T+E+N+S+H+I**

Risa sat alone in her room and cried endlessly, tears overflowing and filling her room. The other man, Mamashi sat beside her and rubbed her back caringly. She didn't want him to know, she didn't need him to know, but she just couldn't help it.

She clung onto the boy's shirt and continued weeping. "I'm so sorry Mama-kun… I didn't want you to see that…"

"It doesn't matter, I'll be here for you always. "

She placed her hand on the slap she had received that day and began crying again.

"Th-Thankyou, Mama-kun…" She sobbed while hugging Mamashi, "I guess, that's why I love you more…"

"That's right who needs him… after what he did, after what he said, do you even want to see him anymore?" He comforted dryly

"Nu-no…"

"Good…" He replied while stroking her hair.

Riku sat outside the door and mumbled. She knew Dark better than them; she knew everything that Dark was feeling. Every bed word, every name, and every cuss he yelled at her was true. She knew it so well. After all, she lived with the monster.

For once she felt sorry for Dark and began doing the laundry. She couldn't have liked him in that way, and even if she did, she would have broken up with him first day. It wouldn't be him, it would be her. She knew her feelings and found them all out from the time Daisuke rejected her. And she felt relieved he had done so, or she would have ended up somewhat like Risa.

The laundry began swishing around in the machine as she sat down and thought about the odds. Then smiling, she grabbed her coat, and left.

**A+K+U+T+E+N+S+H+I**

(A/N- I'm sorry, I'll make all the confusing parts REALLY detailed in the next chapter where you'll find out every detail of the fight. &smiles& promise!)

Daisuke yawned and sat up on the bed. He was tired beyond belief. Looking around, he noticed that the rehab thing wasn't a nightmare and groaned. He fell back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling blankly.

"Niwa…" He cringed to his name.

"Anou, nani na?" he asked looking for where the voice came from.

"Over here, silly…" Daisuke looked over to the door where Satoshi stood holding a crate of ice cream.

"Oh! Ice cream and the strawberry short cake to! How did you---"Daisuke was confused but was cut off.

"while you sleep… you mumble out odd sounds, and most of it had to do… with strawberry shortcake ice-cream" Daisuke blushed but Satoshi only smiled and sat next to the Niwa, and giving him his ice cream.

The red-head happily took it and began eating in delight. Satoshi was glad that the boy was happier then and began to eat his ice cream as well.

"Anou, where's Hayaku-kun?" Satoshi cringed to the sound of the name and sighed.

"He's invading the food court… practically ordering every single kind of food thee and somehow being able to pay for it all." Daisuke smiled.

"Well, he prolly just wantsta study the food here! At least he's occupied now!" The smile on Daisuke's face made Satoshi fluster a bit causing him to look downwards.

"Anou, are you OK?" Daisuke asked in concern.

"Uh… yeah… just a little tired is all."

"Then maybe you should rest…"

Satoshi looked up again. Daisuke's eyes were full of concern and sincerity, Satoshi fell right into the blankets. "Maybe I should…"

Daisuke nodded happily and jumped off the bed giving the boy room to rest.

"By the way, Hiwatari-kun, you drew these didn't you…?" Daisuke said before Satoshi got into the covers.

Daisuke was painting directly to Satoshi's mini sketch book with interest overflowing his face. "I'm sorry; I'm just very interested in art…"

"Really? I am---"He was interrupted by the door slamming open and a familiar rival Blondie barging in.

Satoshi gave a murderous aura and slowly turned towards Krad who was still recovering to understand what was happening.

Daisuke backed away with a soft giggle and smiled as the two began fighting again.

Maybe it's just destiny that causes them to fight.

**A+K+U+T+E+N+S+H+I**

Ding Dong…

The rain had only started moments before, and it deepen its pace and sound. Dark stumbled from his bed to the door. He didn't care how weakened he looked or how oddly tired he may be, he just went down.

He imagined what Daisuke would say to him when he got home, then suddenly remembered it may be Daisuke, and in a quick rush he slammed open the door.

Not expected at all stood a short haired brunette holding a black umbrella and a CD.

"Riku?"

"Look, Dark, we need to talk…"She said to the point and invited herself in with courage.

Dark backed away and sat on the couch, beginning to think again. "What…" he started then stopped while Riku cleaned herself off.

"About today…" he gulped to the calmness in her words.

_Oh shit!_

**A+K+U+T+E+N+S+H+I**

**_A/N-- Ciffy! Cliffy! Yaya! I feel happy, this is the like LONGEST I've written! I mean with the font size 10, fourteen pages about ! smiles Sorry this is so late, I'm having each and every chapter (or at least try) to get longer and more exciting than the last, since I absolutely suck at things like that. :( ''' so here you go._**

_**Again I try to reply to every review, (unless they are anonymous without address) and I give giant cakes and put their names up every chappie. I love you guys who like this story and crap, thanks!**_

_**Oh and I'm on a dare, and suggestions where I can write like 100 drabbles of 'something' from anyone would make me happy.**_

**_And suggestions for good summaries for this specific story would also be much appreciated. Until next time! _**

**_BTW, there is no plot; plots usually bore me in my writing…_**


	4. Chapter 3

When you walk away, I won't be there…

去る場合、私はそこにいない…

**_Face it, its destiny_**

_**We were never meant to be**_

_**Walk away as you please**_

_**Once you go, I'm set free**_

_**Get lost in that wilderness**_

_**Fall and scream into a deep abyss**_

_**You'll never find another the same**_

**_Weather they have good looks or fame_**

_**Listen to me as you go**_

_**No one will seem to miss you so**_

_**All you've done is trouble us**_

_**So leave forever, you must!**_

_His hands caressed her small waist as he began to bend down and take her lips upon his. The romantic feeling shivered through the shy girl's spine. He began to bend downwards, eyes half open. Her arms wormed around his neck lovingly as their faces slowly moved closer._

I can't take seeing you with him, because I know exactly what you'll be, in his gallery.

Just not fair and it's tearing me apart, you're just another priceless work of art…

In his gallery…

_His face approached slowly, and all of the sounds around them seemed to pause for the moment, the only sound heard, was the yell, from him._

"_Risa?" His voice seemed to resonate in the silence and broke through the romantic walls as it began to echo through it. Something hit the cement ground as Risa pulled away from the other man to turn to the visitor._

_The sound of a car zooming by seemed to startle both of them as they stared into each other's eyes once more. Everything was just zooming past Dark, his plan, his dreams, his life even… _

_She tried her best to find the words to her startled boyfriend. But, it all just came out as burbled words of nothingness. "Dark… it isn't… I… he…" To him it meant nothing… to him all that mattered was just running home and staying there, where his angelic self wouldn't need to suffer, to cry._

"_Save it…" He interrupted loudly and rudely. His eyes of confusion curled into blazes of fire. "I knew it all along…"_

"_I…" the girl began again._

"_You what? I'll tell you what!" Again he interfered with her plead. He ran over to the two, pushing though other man away as if he had no existence and slapping Risa straight across the face. "You're a bitch, a whore who cares of nothing BUT herself! I see what you do and it's never been right, I've had it with you! You and every little thing you do." He knew very well that he needed to say this, but it wasn't the perfect time or place to._

"_Dark, what…"_

"_Don't Bitch about it…" He said abruptly._

_Every thought about their past together just flared him even more, and his mind began to snap, one string at a time. Angrily, he ripped the necklace she gave him off of his neck and threw it into the nearest sewer hole, missing by a mile. The bad things about Risa disappeared from his mind, and out sprouted the good thoughts._

_He couldn't figure out what the heak was bothering him, what was bringing him to cry. He couldn't understand the rage he has for something he intended to happen. He couldn't understand the feeling of such heartbreak._

_Fatigue overtook him and his vision began to twist and blur. The picture of the fear and wide eyes on Risa's face warped. He was on his last string, and all he did was walk away in, what was most unexpected, fear that was deep within him. _

_He slammed the car door on his car closed after he got in and drove away._

_He didn't notice Risa running after him._

_And he didn't know the witness that had seen it all, the witness who was the only one there who believed in Dark._

_**Angels are crying –**_

**_Yo folks, Eienakari back in business, so I heard you all wanted the details on the fight XDDD, I'm sorry dudes and dudettes that I SUCK at break up scenes. XDDD now again, don't blame my stupidity. I forgot to disclaim last time so before I forget._**

**_Disclaimer- I don't claim any of this… just the plot and my crappy typing skills. The songs, Gallery and Angel's crying belong to Mario and E-type, not me; I just borrowed them because the songs were just so awesome! Go singers!_**

**_Now, to thank my reviewers--- Maple isabell- Nyaaa! Thanks, here it is!_**

**_Yami Echo-Totally, and here ya go! - insert happy face here -_**

_**me- THANX here...**_

_**The oblivious captain anna- XDDD here ya go!**_

_**asara kaden- XP oh yes they did and here ya go!**_

_**Thanks again, giant cakes 2 joo.**_

**_And cupcakes for the hits my story got! Sorry for the lateness, I was obsessed with my Video games. I also watched the whole DNAngel series again and screamed when it didn't show the CPR on episode 14, and squealed at all of the Yaoi hinties!!!_**

_**And no further distractions, here's chapter three!**_

_**Angels are crying –**_

Remind me of the sunset

Eienakari

A Roxasora production

Encounter 3- a relationship held by weak strings

Oh shit…

That was the only thing that went through Dark's mind as the girl sat upon the couch next to him.

"Um…" He tried to start but lost the words. He felt tears began to well up in his eyes, and the day continues to be a bother and get WORSE. She sighed and started to pat Dark's back.

"Are you okay?" Se asked in concern. His eyes were red and watery and he looked like he fell into a waterfall and had trouble swimming away from sharks. It was sort of obvious that he had an emotional breakdown.

"…hai…(12) " A simple answer Riku didn't accept. His voice was cracked and his face drooped as he replied.

"No you aren't!" Riku snapped as he began to cry again.

"Well, are you here to make fun of me or what? To piss me off by repeating all of the things I said to Risa and becoming my enemy as well?" He couldn't help it, his feelings were cracked, the thought burst out.

"I came to thank you…" He stopped his rant and looked straight at the calmed girl. She wasn't yelling OR mentioning the carelessness of his words towards Risa. "Thanks… for being that way towards Risa…"

He sighed and recollected his mind. Did she just say thank you? He began to ask himself over and over. It was like an over reacting dream. Maybe it all was, maybe if he just would take a nap it would all go away. Unfortunately, Dark's thoughts weren't true.

"I'm sorry to bother you…" she said suddenly before lacing her hands together and laying her head on top of them. "… But, about the things you said about my sister…"

"…" dark stayed silent for the minute then looked down. "It was rude and unbearable wasn't it?"

She looked at the carpet intently and replied to the put down comment. "Yes, but you did it and it turned things around for once, she needs to learn how much pain hurts, instead of being that spoiled brat she always is. That's what I want to thank you for Dark… you don't need to worry…" her voice was calm yet harsh like a silent rainfall.

Dark blinked. He knew that Riku was always used, but hating her sister? He smiled slightly to the awareness that he wasn't the only one. "Riku, you hate her for using you like that, ne? I mean, that was cruel, and… well…"

"I was, and I hated her because of that." She started to think about all of the things Risa had been doing ever since she met the both mentally and physically blonde boy. It was like he taught her to be spoiled. Her mind rested to one conclusion, and she didn't like it, of all things she wanted to break down and cry, but what would be the use of cheering someone up, when you're not even happy.

The sound of the rain pelted against the window as Dark began to feel broken again. His heart sunk to the thoughts in his mind. 'I don't need her' wasn't going to cut it anymore, he felt like crying. It was embarrassing to that way in front of a girl. He knew that. But truthfully, he couldn't care less.

"Want some hot coca?" His mature voice obstructed the serious conversation and thoughts.

She blinked before smiling "Sure!" She said happily. She knew why Dark had been acting weird the past few days. She guessed he was going to break up with Risa sooner or later. But when she first came in, she remembered, he looked sad, in fact… he looked terrible that second. She sighed to herself about her sister and that boy, and how they can think that their relationship is like a fairy tale. One day, Risa will have to figure out live isn't just about role playing a princess, but about unfairness and death.

"Thanks for coming over…" Dark sighed.

"I'm glad I could help!" She smiled again. One day she will show Risa the true meaning in the sound love.

Dark nodded then headed towards the kitchen ignoring the depressing sound of the rain. He glanced out, though, and smiled. Maybe things won't go so bad after all.

Riku continued her silent thinking from the couch as the sound of steaming water began to emit from the tiny kitchen. She sighed and stared at the window. They met, her sister and the other guy, just a month after Dark and her started a relationship. All he was, was a pawn of hotness, just like Dark. He was being used, but he doesn't know that, and in Riku's eyes, he just needed to find out himself.

She let out a 'humph' in triumph to herself as if talking to Mamashi in person.

**- When you're far away from me –**

Daisuke was glad Krad and Satoshi finally stopped their quarrel, in fact, Krad decided to take a nap, pretty much leaving the two youngsters alone.

He slept like a dead old man, constantly turning around on the bed though, but they didn't mind. Because he didn't seem to be awoken my any means of sound either. Believe me; they tried pots and pans, not even a snort. After trying a little more to wake him up, both gave up and sat tiredly doing something that didn't include Krad. Satoshi began to draw, and Daisuke did… nothing… he just sat and stared in silence, well with Krad's snoring keeping him company anyways.

Daisuke stared at Satoshi who quietly sketched to all his need, making Daisuke feel a little, envious.

Daisuke decided to get up and do something before he grew fat by sitting for hours and staring, but as he go up, he tripped on the most noticeable stump on the floor.

He screeched like a girl as he came flying forward, and crashed face first into the wooden, uncovered floor. Tears seemed to be forming in his eyes from the pain.

The thump caused Satoshi to turn swiftly in surprise towards the clumsy boy who lay there sprawled and embarrassed on the floor, and soon enough, Satoshi began giggling.

Daisuke noticed and turned towards the laughing boy who turned away and tried to cease his laugh. "I'm sorry, my laugh… isn't really… something to be heard…" Satoshi tried his hardest but he couldn't stop, he turned to biting his lip and tried to shut his mouth, but the thought just resumed. "I'm sorry!"

Daisuke began giggling too and replied bluntly, "Don't say sorry, I think your laugh is adorable!" Everything paused and Satoshi, who thanked himself for turning around, was tomato red to the compliment.

Daisuke, who thought he said something wrong, covered his mouth and gasped, "Oh, I'm sorry, but I didn't mean to say anything rude, I just…"

"You're just cute…" Satoshi finished, turning around with a smile. "… There are times I don't get you, but it all just adds up to it…" his voice sounded serious and Daisuke was about to break down. He didn't know weather it was fear or happiness, but as he thought, he finally heard something at the now closed window.

He turned to it and noticed the rain pouring down on the window glass and smiled. "Look Hiwatari-kun! It's raining!"

Satoshi was about to spring a rude comment about him JUST noticing but kept it to himself, for the boy's crimson eyes widened in interest as he stared at the way rain seeped down the window. "Yeah…" he said instead before looking back at his drawings.

And there sat a picture of Daisuke.

**- I'll keep trying–**

Daisuke sat silently and stared happily at the rain. The sound of it drumming against the glass window was soothing, as were the constant tap of the sketching pencil held in soft hands.

The rain fell, and seemed as if it never wanted to stop. It just got harder and harder, it even started hailing. The smile on Daisuke's lips was swiped off.

Visiting hours were soon to close, and he'd have to go home. He sighed then looked back at Satoshi who was snoring on his desk.

His blue haired head lay silently on the desk, and his glasses somehow rolled over to the edge of the desk. His mouth was open with a small snoring sound snorting in and out. Daisuke giggled at the scene. He walked over to Satoshi and slowly pulled him to his back and carried him to the bed. He sighed in happiness before dropping him over to the bed next to Krad and pulling the covers over them.

Daisuke stared quietly at the two then sat down on the hard ground. Both boys slept peacefully, occasionally rolling over into and awkward position. Daisuke laughed at that, but soon both were comfortable and no more moving was needed.

Daisuke sighed in boredom. There was nothing to do then. He looked outside and noticed that the rain had abruptly stopped, and the visiting hours were way over. He gulped and began packing his small bag. His brother was going to go berserk, who KNOWS what that Onni (1) might be thinking!

"Where are you going…" came the usual emo voice.

"A-Anou!" Daisuke jumped around to be facing the usual saddened face of Satoshi "Hi-Hiwatari-kun…"

"… home?" He asked with one word.

Daisuke sighed then looked Satoshi in the eye. "Yeah, I have to… my brother might get worried…"

Satoshi nodded. "Yeah, looks like the rain stopped."

"U-un… " Daisuke laughed nervously then asked, "How did you get up, Hi-Hiwatari-kun?"

"… " He answered in silence. Daisuke nodded to nothing then walked over to the door.

"I guess, I'll see you tomorrow?" Daisuke asked timidly.

Satoshi sighed breaking his silence himself, "No one… has ever said that to me in that tone before…"

Daisuke blinked in surprise then smiled cheerfully, "Don't worry, I promise that you'll be hearing that a lot from me." Satoshi looked over in surprise to the smiling boy and relaxed. "I want to get to know you and Krad-sempai better, Hiwatari-kun… and… I'd like to say that you're a good friend, as confusing as you are, you're very nice!" One last smile before he opened the door and left with a simple, "sayonara" from his lips.

That was the first day he forgot about dieing, the first day he forgot about drugs, and the very first day he met a friend.

"You're a little weird now aren't you?" came a suave voice from beside him. "Aren't you going to chase him down and confess your love while walking him home like how a real loving plot should be?"

The answer was a harsh punch in the stomach. Satoshi gave the silent treatment and walked over to his desk and began to draw again.

"Ite-ite-ite-ite-ite!" (3) Krad held his belly in pain before sticking his tongue out and teasing. "Fine, I'LL walk him home, but, you'll owe me." He said before reaching for the door knob. "And direct orders from the head house," he paused and watched as Satoshi dropped his pencil and turn around slowly, "You have to come back, and you know why. You got until your toijoubu (4) in two years, Satoshi-kun, the Hikari bloodline can't continue without you."

Satoshi rolled his eyes, "let them wait." He said bluntly. "It's just a stupid ceremony.

The twenty six year old blonde sighed. "Whatever you say." He went through the door and before closing it he winked and let out a soft, "chow." Then ran down the hall after Daisuke.

**- I will make you see –**

"The rain stopped…" Dark said cheerfully as he handed Riku her hot cocoa.

"Un, arigato…" Riku said softly.

"I'm just a little worried. Daisuke should be home right now…" Dark's voice was definitely worried. Riku smiled at the brotherly love he had for his brother. Nothing like that would ever happen between Risa and her.

They began to drink their hot cocoa in silence. Every once in a while, Dark would look outside to check if Daisuke were to get home yet, but it worked to no avail. Riku was starting to get worried as well, with Dark panicking and all.

"Maybe he just had to do extra cleaning in the room?" She said quietly.

Dark was practically biting his fingers off. "Probably y…"

Riku nodded as a familiar sound played in her pocket. "I— am a natural entertainer, aren't we all, hiding pieces of dieing amber—I'm just trying to remember, who I can call… who can I--- I --- I call?"

Riku jumped before pulling out her cell phone and flipping it open. "Moshi Moshi? (5)"

"Riku, get home! I'm bored and alone, and the maid won't stop bothering me!" The sound of her sister crying startled the brunette.

"Shut up, Risa, I'm coming home okay?" She hissed quietly.

"You better, " Risa screamed from the other side before hanging up.

Riku growled as she slammed her phone shut and stuffed it in her pocket.

Dark looked at Riku in question as the pissed brunette stood up and pulled on her coat. "I have to go, the cry baby needs comforting."

"Hai…" Dark said and got up while leading her to the door. "… by the way, thanks for trying to cheer me up, Riku."

"Well… heh, wouldn't need you dieing on me, then who's going to help me kill Risa?" Both began laughing uncontrollably before Riku turned and waved a bye as she opened the door.

"Whoa, Riku???"

**- Angels are crying –**

Daisuke stuffed his hands in his pockets while walking down the steps of the rehab center. "Well, that went better than expected…" He sighed to himself.. He then remembered how many times he blushed and hid his face under his hands in embarrassment. "…and a little worse." He couldn't remember the last time her flustered so much in front of strangers in one day. Well, except when he was that shy little four year old, but everyone knows how shy some kids could be.

He shook it off and began walking forward only to stop to the sound of the syllables in his name. "Daisuke!" His eyes caught sight of swinging blonde hair as he approached. "MATTE! (6) "

"…" Daisuke was too surprised to speak.

The blonde came crashing forward and gave Daisuke a bear hug. "well you little twerp, I thought I said wait!" Krad squeezed Daisuke who was then gasping for air.

"O-okay, j-just please l-let go…" Daisuke aid between gasps.

"You're no fun…" Krad said while he let go of the purple faced Daisuke.

"Why are you here anyways?" Daisuke asked in perplexity.

"Well…" Krad started. "…Satoshi's too shy so I'm doing him a favor." He paused and pointed to the red-head. "…and it's dangerous for a kawaii (7) red-head like you to be out here on your own,"

"…" Daisuke stayed silent as his purple face turned to pink. He covered his face with one hand then protested. "Well, I got to the center on my own, what's the problem with going home?"

"You were lucky…" Krad stated simply. "…who KNOWS what perverts live in this city? I mean, this is… um…"

"Tokyo…" Daisuke narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, it's a big city, there are people who can find and RAPE you here!" Krad gave a creepy voice to the word 'rape'. I heard there was a horrible group here that was so rich they couldn't be jailed and they can overpower anyone…"

Daisuke began shivering.

"So let's go!" Krad gave a cheery smile making Daisuke fall down in both fear and… well an unbelievable feeling of anger.

Daisuke began walking ahead, just caring about going home and ditching the stupid blonde beside him, who was apparently popular with every girl that passed by.

Daisuke growled at that, not because he was jealous, but because for every friggen girl he and Krad stopped for an hours worth of flirting. So Daisuke was overly relived when he reached the door to his home.

"Onnichan's going to be mad, very mad…" Daisuke sighed as he reached for the door knob. Before he opened the door he turned to Krad and hissed, "don't ever walk me home again!"

Krad chuckled at his anger as Daisuke was surprised that the door was opening for him. What surprised him more was who was on the other side.

"Whoa, RIKU???"

**- when you're far away from me –**

Riku stopped her amazed face and waved shyly, "hi, Niwa-kun."

Daisuke stared and gulped. "Konbanwa. (8)"

"Well, I'd better get going." She said rather quickly then pushed through Daisuke and ran.

Daisuke walked into the door, ignoring the rushing girl and walked upstairs to his room, leaving Krad to ponder around the house's driveway.

Dark stared in question at the blonde then growled. "Who are you?"

"A friend…" Krad said quietly then looked up to the voices owner. He smirked and copied the same quote but more suavely. "…and you are?"

"…his brother…" Dark said plainly.

"I see…" Krad smirked as he paused then walked up to Dark. "… so beauty runs down in your family, ne?" His face was just inches away from Dark making him mumble.

"What?" Dark gulped as Krad moved closer.

"Is there something wrong, Niwa-san?" Krad asked politely while backing up just a little bit. "You look weak… and flustered a bit."

Dark covered his face abruptly. "You're a pervert." Dark hissed while Krad turned around.

"I may be a pervert but I'm at least good at it…" Krad began walking down the road.

"matte…" Dark said quietly. Krad turned back around. "…w-what's your name…" he stuttered shyly.

"Krad, Hayaku Krad, and you?" Krad smirked again.

"Dark…" Dark sighed simply.

"Dark… I'll remember that…" Krad smiled then walked back up the steps. "…so I'll be able to sweep you away, off your feet." He walked close again, and for Dark, way too close for comfort.

Krad stopped just inches away from Dark, and quickly, he wrapped his diligent arms on Darks tiny waist. Dark was too shocked to struggle, to push him away, to talk. He crumbled slowly in the cold arms. "S---"was all he could muster as Krad bent down and planted his lips upon the weaker.

Dark didn't budge, only keeping his eyes open in shock. Krad moved his hand around and squeezed Dark's hand, who gasped in return. Krad took the moment to slid his tongue into the other tenshi's (9) mouth.

The longer Dark stood shocked, the deeper it got. Dark restrained himself from showing delight, therefore closing his eyes shut and finally pushing Krad away breathing heavily. He glared, but with more fear than anger at the other, who was huffing and smirking. "Y-you bastard…" Dark cursed before walking forward and slapping Krad in the face. "How dare you?"

"You enjoyed it…" Krad laughed as he rubbed the place on his face where Dark had slapped.

"You're a BOY, a-and I'm a BOY! Don't you get it?" Dark protested.

"I 'get it' but I don't see the point, koi (10)" Krad let out the quote easily.

"NO!" He said before running into the door and shutting it. "…no…" He leaned on the door and began sinking downwards. "That didn't… just happen…" Dark touched his lips and sighed.

**- No denying… -**

Daisuke sat quietly atop his bed. He pulled out HunterXHunter 2 from his brother's bookshelf and began reading and giggling to the funny parts.

He looked over the pages and admired the drawings, waiting for his brother to finally walk upstairs. He jumped when he heard the door close loudly and abruptly.

"Whoa" escaped his mouth as he walked out the door of his room, looking at the mumbling Dark, sitting right next to the door.

"Anou, onnichan?" Daisuke asked quietly as Dark jumped upward and dusted himself off. "Oh yeah, Daisuke, how was your first day?"

"more like, are YOU okay?" Daisuke asked walking down the steps and sitting on the bottom one, staring Dark in the eye.

Dark wanted to say, 'oh GREAT, I got dumped by Risa, was kissed by a maniac and is going crazy at the moment', but was embarrassed to do so.

"Nothing much…" Dark said instead.

"'nothing much' he says, ya right, why do you sound so weak, and you look like a mess." Daisuke said his suspicion,

"…I was just dumped by Risa, there." Dark said simply, not even breaking down, or crying.

"Ha, there, something's wrong." Daisuke reasoned.

"Whatever, it's over now, and I couldn't care less." Dark sighed then grabbed his coat, "look I'm going out now, see you…" Dark opened the door and walked through it while putting his coat on. "Don't do anything stupid. I can't pay for any more damages."

"Sure…" Daisuke sighed. Dark left and shut the door, leaving Daiuske to sit on the couch and rummage through all of the DVDs. "Whatever, 'it's over I couldn't care less' he says, he probably went out to mope at a bar like he usually does." Daisuke pulled out a few movies and smiled. "Yosh, (11) ONWARD TO HAVE A BIG POKEMON RERUN! " – insert a really happy and cheering Daisuke here… -

**- we were meant to be –**

Krad felt pleased with himself as he sat nest to his mansion's gate. He picked at the grass below him and laughed to the fact he just kissed a guy for no reason.

He had to admit, though, he liked it.

He wasn't completely gay, just really addicted to hot people. He probably kissed thousands of girls a day. But Dark was different, and it wasn't just because he was a guy. He was the first person who wasn't charmed at all by him. Sure, lots of GUYS and girls come to his doorstep and confess their love, but this was the first person he came to before they came to him.

It just was different to him.

He picked at the grass and sighed as his cell began ringing. "Kanashi ii hodo hikari dashita---" He grabbed it and flipped it open, absolutely annoyed by the sound.

"Krad-kun, are you there?" A rough voice hissed over the phone.

"Yeah… what do you want uncle?" Krad sighed.

"Did you find him?" Came the reply.

"Yeah…" Krad was going to hang up when the next question came up.

"What did he say?"

"He doesn't want to go back, okay?" Krad yelled.

"He has to, if this ceremony doesn't get underway---" Krad hung up and hugged his knees.

Being in the rich family was great and all. But some things just can't be stopped with pay.

He sighed as wind brushed through his hair. The sun began to sink behind the city buildings. Standing up, he pulled open the gate and was surprised with who he saw walking up the road.

"Oi!" Krad yelled.

**- Angels are crying… -**

Dark walked into an unknown direction as he began collecting his thoughts. Too many things had happened, too many to be thinking about.

He walked forward and realized how lost he was, and thought about how lost he could get while trying to go home, to make things better, the sun was setting, and all the crooks and bimbos come out. He didn't know is Daisuke would be okay or not.

He walked forward ignoring the stares he got, and pushed through all of the city folk who were rushing home for a good nights rest.

It began to get colder. Dark stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked off into the open. The streets began to empty quickly.

All that Dark thought about right then was about the kiss. Mostly, people would have forgotten something like that and be more interested in their break up with Risa, but not Dark.

Dark's mind rolled around the thought. The feeling was still in his mouth and the thought made him feel… well… bother relaxed and anxious. It was all confusing to him, and he just wanted to forget about it.

He walked forward and tripped over a rock only to slam face first into the cement. "ugh…" he moaned as he pushed himself up and wiped the scratch on his face. He was definitely blank that day.

He got up and walked on, hoping he went into a complete circle and end up home by then. But that hope was nothing, he was lost.

He growled as he walked a few more steps forward and broke into a run.

"Oi." He heard then stopped suddenly.

"…" He looked straight into the blonde's eyes. "…no…"

He was about to run back the other way but was caught into cold arms once again.

"Where are you going? Dark-mousy?" The nickname made Dark flinch, but want to escape even more.

"You're a friggen raper, let go of me!" Dark complained putting all of his strength into escaping.

"Not until I show you around my house…" Krad said happily.

"I…don't want to…" The sun had left the two into darkness.

Dark stared into Krad's eyes then sighed.

"…what's wrong?" Krad asked.

"Why did you kiss me…" Dark asked before looking down shyly.

"…maybe I like you…" Krad said slowly,

"…" Dark paused then looked back up with a glare. "That is no way to tell some one you like them!" He hissed.

"Well… it is to me…" Krad smirked.

"In that case…" Dark walked up to Krad and moved closer to his face, their lips were on the verge of touching.

And Dark slapped Krad "Ah!" Krad cried in shock.

"You're a pervert…" Dark said like a girl who had just been spotted on in her shower.

"…that's true…" Krad said rubbing his face. "ite-ite-ite-ite-ite" He began to wonder if her was the perfect hitting machine.

"…don't come near me again." Dark stated with full rage.

"Was that an order or a choice?" Krad asked laughing to his own bad joke.

"…an order…" Dark said before walking the way he came from.

"You're lost aren't you?" Krad laughed as Dark fell forward anime style.

"Knew it… I'll just have to walk you home then." Krad laughed. Dark growled, but he had no choice, it was either walk with him or be on TV about being raped by hobos.

The two tenshi walked silently to the Niwa house hold, not knowing at all what the author has planned for them.

(( Readers- what DO you have planned?

Eienakari- …something…

Daisuke- she doesn't even know herself

Eienakari- SHUT UP!))

**- Angels are crying -**

Daisuke had watched all seven of the Poke'mon movies he had, and now he was completely bored. But he was more worried about Dark, not that he should care, Dark had always done this when he was upset.

Daisuke sighed and walked upstairs. He got into his PJ's and crawled into his blankets.

He sighed then fell into a well deserved nap, only to be then bothered by the opening of the door.

He jumped up and pointed at the visitor, "STUPID DARK! I WAS WORRIED!"

He stopped then noticed who he was pointing to.

"K-Krad san?" Oh yeah, he was so embarrassed then.

"Oh, Dai-chan, your brother sorta got lost and showed up at my house, so I walked him home."

"Lost?" Daisuke asked as Krad was pushed away from the door and kicked out of the house.

Dark came storming up the stairs and changed.

He climbed into bed and growled silently to himself.

"Oniichan knows Krad-san?" Daisuke asked cutely.

"Don't ask, you never saw that…" Dark said bluntly and rudely.

"Okay…" Daisuke sighed then flipped off the lights.

That night, it was Dark who couldn't sleep.

**- chapter 3 owari –**

**A/N- the translations are at the bottom. Thank you for reading, this was WAY longer than expected, so… sorry for making you read all that crap in one chapter.**

**So, there's the KraDark, well, sorta XPPP I like it at least, and yes Darks the uke, wanna know why? BECUZ I FEEL LIKE IT XPPP – is pelted by strawberries – okay, okay XP so I want ten reviews before I continue, because, my hands hurt and I'm sad and my hands hurt and I have video games to attend to XPPP **

**Toko Tenpi edited this for me XPPP Thanks Toko-chan, and please review folks!!!**

**(12) Hai yes**

**(1) Onii Oniichan Big brother**

**(2) ite- ow (I think )**

**(3) Tajoubu Birthday (ohh--- the drama )**

**(5) Moshi moshi a hello through phone**

**(6) matte wait**

**(7) kawaii cute**

**(8) Konbanwa good afternoon**

**(9) Tenshi angel**

**(10) koi lover**

**(11) Yosh Alright!**


	5. Chapter 4

The door clicked and the knob twisted. The bluenette stared as the man entered the room slowly. "Ah, Hiwatari-kun." He walked slowly over to the bluenette and patted his head. "How was today?" The man was ready for a punch in the stomach and flying to the back of the room. He could've almost heard the loud 'no' ominously emitting from the young man's mouth. He waited and closed his eyes waiting for the worst.

" it was pretty interesting…" The words were blank yet cheerful. The man opened his eyes and looked at the boy below him. He had a cheap smirk on his lips.

The man backed away, a bit scared himself now. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it… And…"

"… can I go home soon? I want to thank Niwa-kun for being here."

"s-sure, but you have to stop the drugs for good."

"Can do." Satoshi smiled to himself. The only reason he DID do drugs was because he heard it would one day kill him. It was disgusting, and he hated it, but he learned to get used to it. Stupid people thinking he was like those insolent hobos. He had a home, and he was rich with money. Being the earliest graduating student ever to walk Japan was most of it. These people just don't understand the truths about him.

"I'll shorten the extra month into just one week, but you have to heal up by then, and don't cause us any more trouble than you already had okay?"

"Yes sir." All Satoshi cared about was getting off their hook, and that was exactly what he was going to do this time.

"By the way, Thanksgiving is coming up, hope you have fun." And with that the man left the boy in the room.

_**- 333333333333333333333333333 -**_

_**Hey folks, Eienakari finally updated! XD - is pelted by bricks - owe! T.T oh well, thx for reading this far, I'm so happy that you guys are so nice to review! Love you all! - sends chocolate - **_

**_Thanks to… jay, XxTypoMasterxX, The oblivious captain anna, Yami-echo, asara kaden, and maple isabell. You guys enhanced my life span the thing I need to write! ♥ And WAY thanks to Toko Tenpi for being awesome and editing my story whoot! _**

**_I've been sick so, it took me a while to go downstairs and start typing, sorry XP. And if you're wondering about the little OCs in here, watch Sukisho (sukiyo), you'll SORTA get why I suddenly need little brats in to mess up the poor people's lives, muahahah. BTW, no, I've never been to rehab, this is all made up actually, but it's my story and my alternate universe, so just go with the flow! This chapter is for thanksgiving! ) enjoy. . BTW, HAIL UTADA!!! SHE IS THE BEST OF ANYTHING!!! - Gets shot by Hitler -_**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own DNAngel, if I did, well, lets just say the story line would get so horrible I'd be fired as a manga artist! XD**_

_**- 33333333333333333333333333333333 -**_

_**Encounter 4- how do you give thanks?**_

**You Remind Me of the Sunset**

Daisuke sat up upon his bed and stared blankly at the closet. He looked up and crawled up the bunk bed to wake his brother up, but was surprised to see the bed sheets were neatly folded, and there was no sign of the purple head boy.

Daisuke climbed back down and gave a puzzled look at the clock, it was 7:18. The birds tweeted from outside, startling Daisuke. "U-um…" Daisuke shook his head and fixed his bed up neatly. It was unusual for his brother to ever get up early. Never, unless Daisuke pushed the amethyst eyed boy off of his bed.

Daisuke grabbed his clothes and entered the bathroom. He started the water letting it run and get warmer. As he did, he stared solemnly at the mirror.

The water began to grow warmer, sending steam into the bathroom. Daisuke sighed and jumped in. As he shampooed his hair he began to wonder about his older brother. And the reason Krad came to his house last night. It all confused him.

He finished cleaning his hair and moved on to scrubbing his body. And when his bath time came to a stop, he flipped off the water and walked out. In a rush, he pulled on his clothes over his cold drenched body and began drying his hair with a teal towel.

His clothes wrinkled and lay baggily on his bony body. Daisuke shrugged and rushed out of the bathroom and practically jumped off the railing downstairs, only to see Dark sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the black TV. It wasn't on, which meant he wasn't watching anything. Daisuke gulped, had his brother gone insane?

"Hey, omouto-chan." Dark said faintly. Daisuke nodded then plopped on the couch next to his brother.

"Are you okay?" Daisuke put his hand on Dark's forehead and felt immediate heat. "Whoa, Dark-kun."

"I'm sick…" Dark sniffled. Daisuke began to wonder how he did get sick. Well, he WAS outside till nine-o-clock the last night.

"Did you take some cold medicine?" Daisuke asked as he got up and began walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah…" Dark said as he coughed a few times. "… I called in sick for work today."

"That's good…" Daisuke said happily while getting himself cereal. "…just stay home and rest. What a time to get sick though, it's Thanksgiving."

"Why do you always get excited about the American holidays?" Dark asked.

"Well, because they're fun and the history of them are cool." Daisuke's voice expelled from the kitchen. "Today is when the pilgrims landed on America and became free from the European government. They used this day to give thanks." He rustled things around in the kitchen. "Today we should be giving thanks to those who helped us out, and the things we received. Such as our home and food."

"I see…" Dark said sarcastically.

"Whatever, Dark-nii, the rehabilitation is celebrating it today." Daisuke pulled out a spoon and began devouring his food. "By the way, nii-chan, why were you up early?"

"Didn't feel so well…" Dark said plainly.

"Well I know that, but don't those who don't feel good, stay in bed?"

"…" Dark didn't answer.

"You're a funny one, Dark-nii." Daisuke finished up his cereal and began washing his dish, and then he walked back to the living room. "… What do you expect to do today?"

"Nothing…" Dark said again with a blunt tone.

"You can't just sit there and stare at the TV all day, tell you what, I'm going to go out and get you HunterXHunter 11 and Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, heard they just came out…" Daisuke smiled.

"You will, really?" Dark seemed ecstatic about the idea. "I just got HXH number 10 yesterday." The mentioning of the bought item drove Dark back to the events.

"Don't think about it." Daisuke said as if reading his brother's mind. "Risa's a bitch, period."

Dark nodded and smiled. "Thanks Daisuke."

"I should be the one thanking you. for all the years you've been there for me." He sighed. "Sorry for the rotten way I always treated you." Daisuke grabbed his coat and wallet then opened the door.

"Whatever Daisuke…" Dark laughed. "You're making this a bit too sappy…" Daisuke giggled.

"I'm known for that." Daisuke began to walk out the door.

"Be safe, kiddo."

"Will do…" Daisuke smiled while he closed the door. "Now to the book store…" He happily trotted towards the mall.

- 3333333333333333333333333333333333 -

"…" Risa picked up a few of the books the fell to the ground as she took one out. ".this book store is really unorganized. why did Riku ask me to get this one book? And. what was it in the first place?!" She growled as the section for 'G' tried to remind her what she was supposed to get. "Gravi. Gravi. something? Gravity! No… that's not it…" She looked through the 'G's and passed her designated book as she did.

Not only did Risa hate anime, but she hated books more. She was beginning to wonder why she had agreed to get this book for her oh so loved older sister. "I'm just special." She said to herself.

The store's bell that indicated entering and leaving customers rang. She looked over to see a happy young lad with spiky red hair and sunglasses.

"Shit." She cursed and immediately hid behind the bookshelf. The boy approached the graphic novel area soberly and easily plucked out two books. Both were pretty thick, but one seemed more boring than the other. Well, at least to Risa.

Daisuke walked over to the clerk and smiled cheerfully. "Hello, sir."

"Ah, Daisuke-kun, the brother of my most loved customer!" He said, taking the books and scanning them.

"Un, thank you very much, sir."

"What brings you here on a Thursday?" The clerk let the register add it up.

"Dark is really sick, and I just wanted to get him something to do, plus HunterXHunter 11 just came out today, and I feel lucky I found one!" Daisuke excited.

"You're just like your brother, its always HunterXHunter and Hikaru No Go with you two." He laughed.

Daisuke winked and laid down the needed yen for the items.

"Thank you very much, please come again, not that I need to ask!" He laughed.

"Sure, bye bye sir!" Daisuke headed for the door but right when he was about to open it a familiar voice stopped him.

"Matte…" Risa Harada stepped up from behind the Horror bookshelves.

"R-Risa?" His happy expression suddenly changed from happy to a killing intent one.

Risa hesitated before she continued. "Dark-kun's sick?"

"Don't call him that, its -san to you now. And what do you care if he's died or not…?" With that Daisuke left the store abruptly and ran as fast as he can home.

Risa looked down, obviously hurt and the store clerk just stood, stunned.

- 333333333333333333333 -

Daisuke would hate to tell Dark what had happened. Dark was already sick, he wouldn't need anything else to get him into an even worse condition.

He walked up the steps to his home and rung the doorbell.

"Coming," Came an unfamiliar voice. Daisuke began to wonder if this was his house or not.

The door opened slowly revealing a smirking man in a maids outfit. It confused Daisuke of who he was. "Krad?!"

"Ah, Daisuke, your brother's asleep so you might wanna be a bit quieter…"

"No, what the heck are you doing at MY house?"

"Dark let me in…" Daisuke shrugged and shook his head.

"What am I to do with you…?" It was Dark. Krad was suddenly socked in the head. "… I told you to get out…"

Daisuke stood, speechless as Krad got beat up wittingly by Dark. "ite- Dark-kun, that hurts!"

Daisuke then began giggling, making the two stop.

"What?" Both said holding each other's collar.

"Nothing…" Daisuke sighed then let himself in. "… here Dark, KH COM and HXH11" He handed the bag to Dark then began dragging Krad away.

"It's thanksgiving today Krad, we got some thanksgiving things we can do with Hiwatari-kun. Let's go." He turned around again to Dark. "Call if you need anything."

"Sure. you be safe."

"okay, bye!" and with that he dragged the stupefied blond down the road.

- 33333333333333333333 -

Satoshi sat silently at his desk and began sketching absorbedly non-stop. The constant taps of his pencil were loud, and resonated through out the whole entire tiny room. The suns radiance waiting upon the dark window, nor the sounds of celebration outside bothered him.

But there was a smile on his face. A one that seemed like would never be there. He felt confident, and he felt over excited. Life was actually drawing a new line for him. Going suicide was all gone. And it was just because he talked to one person.

Had it been that the day before messed up his plans? Or instead fixed his life? It all confused him, but he hadn't a care in the little world,

The door opened and he turned abruptly to the visitor.

"Anou." the visitor said quietly then backed away from the door. It was a little boy, seemingly as shy as a bunny whose spotted a human.

"What do you want, ne?" Satoshi said calmly and soothingly, not wanting to mess up his plans for getting out of the hell hole in one week.

The boy before him was practically half as tall as he was, and had spiky golden hair that covered half of his face, preferably because it wouldn't stay up the way the boy wanted it to. He had one hand covering his mouth and was dressed up like a little Indian. Actually, it was pretty cute.

"Anou, is this Hiwatari's room?" He stared his cute black eyes bashfully into the older man's eye.

"Hai, why?" Satoshi was beginning to get suspicious.

The boy started crying, hysterically. It was almost… unnatural. Satoshi rushed to the boy and asked silently. "What's wrong?"

"A-Aunty… Hi-kari l-l-left me he-e-e-re…" He began sobbing into Satoshi's chest.

"Hikari?" Was he new in the family, he must be. But knowing Aunt Hikari, she must have abandoned him here just for Satoshi to go home and take the loudly sobbing boy back.

"u-un…" The boy said quietly.

"What's your name?" Satoshi asked calmly, trying not to go along with his family's idiotic plans.

"Hirikari Fuji." His voice was still shaky but a bit braver.

Stupid aunt was the only thing repeating in Satoshi's mind. Now he would have to bring the kid home and take care of him, himself. He shrugged, but then suddenly heard a groan in the smaller boy's stomach.

"Satoshi-nii-chan. I'm hungry." He pouted cutely, making Satoshi feel like to rake his hair off his scalp. Why was everything so giving in with this kid, wait, did he just say "Satoshi-nii-chan?"

Satoshi nodded and put the boy down. "Yeah, let's go get some food." For once the shy boy smiled. Satisfied, Satoshi smiled back and helped the little boy to the center's food court. He closed the door behind him and walked down the hall, ignoring the stares from the others. The little boy next to him remained his shy self and waved shyly when people waved and called out how cute he was.

A lot of people were out in the hallway, mostly because of the holiday. Everyone was cosplaying either a pilgrim or a turkey. There were some Indians as well. Satoshi sighed silently as everyone crowded around Fuji. It was over annoying.

As he finally approached the Kitchen, people seemed to be crowding around it and gasping. Something had happened, it was way too obvious. "Sato-nii?" Fuji looked up with watery eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, that's just the line for food. Let's just wait here." Satoshi said silently. The little boy nodded and stood in odd anticipation. Satoshi groaned. Life is malevolence.

-3333333333333333333333333333-

Daisuke dragged the complaining Blonde down the streets in annoyance. But as he did he couldn't help but notice how beautiful the trees were as their leaves began falling. It all reminded him of home, of something that was better.

As much as he wanted to sit and watch all day, Daisuke continued on.

"Muu, Daisuke, why can't I stay and take care of Dark?" Krad asked with a perverted pout.

"Krad, first off, he hates you, second of all, I don't even want to know what you're thinking, and lastly, just shut up."

"Okay…" Krad said obediently.

Soon they approached the rehab building and Daisuke pulled him up the steps causing Krad to yell in pain as his ass hit the footsteps.

"Calm down, Daisuke-chan… We're here." Krad mumbled rubbing his butt.

"Okay!" Daisuke said happily. He then dropped the blond abruptly on the concrete.

"Ite-ite-ite!!!" Krad yelled rubbing his butt.

"What's with you today, you're angrier than ever. Yesterday you were so innocent!"

"…Bad morning okay?" Daisuke shrugged then opened the door for the man.

"… okay. tell me what happened later though. it's striking me curious." He was then kicked inside by an impatient twenty-one-year old leg.

Krad blasted in and growled while he walked towards Satoshi's room. "I need a card…" He said quietly.

Daisuke was already ahead of him. Daisuke slid the card through the card key hole. The door clicked indicating it was unlocked and Daisuke entered slowly.

"Hiwatari-kun?" He asked with courtesy.

"Yeah Satoshi, where are you?" Krad sneered.

But to their surprise, the blue haired maniac wasn't in his room.

"Oh no!" Daisuke suddenly said. "Did he run away for the… um… I dunno, something-th time?"

"…" Krad stayed silent.

"I thought I was doing something right for once. I failed." Daisuke seemed to be being swallowed by his own self pity.

"Er. Dai-chan." Krad said in comfort. "… I know Satoshi and I know he would never do such a thing like that…" 'yeah right' he added silently. 'he would never leave his pack of drawing pencils anywhere.'

"But the stories!" Daisuke complained.

"Don't listen to those. okay? He might just be getting food." Krad reassured.

"Un..." Daisuke agreed then sighed. "… I'm just being paranoid."

With that, the two headed for the food court.

-333333333333333333333333-

"Sato-nii-kun…" The boy began, twinkling his eyes fancy.

"Yeah?" Satoshi sighed sitting next to him.

"What is this place?" Satoshi was almost struck stupid.

"…eh… well, its um, a happy place where happy people go." The lie was stupid, but it went through. The boy nodded and stared off into nothingness.

"Like… heaven?" the reply was sudden, breaking the silence. Satoshi twitched.

"…um, no, more like, just a play room…" Satoshi sighed.

"…where are the toys?" the boy was being way too curious.

".nevermind… by the way, Fuji, how old are you?"

"Twelve… and a half…" Satoshi almost screamed. The boy looked only seven years of age, but twelve? Boy was he off by a lot.

"Okay." Satoshi's voice shivered. He was beginning to wonder what in heak could be going on over there.

"Hiwatari-kun…" There was a call from the distance.

"… huh…?" Satoshi turned to what seemed to be a red puff ball, and a yellow snake following behind him. No, really.

"Daisuke, Krad…" Satoshi waved his hand around, yet without much enthusiasm.

"Hiwatari-kun, anou…" Daisuke suddenly came to a halt in his run and started puffing heavily. He looked up and smiled goofily at the bluenette, making the bluenette give a stare in shock, but after a while, he too began smiling.

"Yo…" Krad said slapping Satoshi in the back and laughing, totally breaking the moment. "…oh and Fuji…" He grabbed the tiny boy and hugged him merciless. "… kawaii, since when did you get here?"

The boy pouted at first then began crying hysterically again.

"Er… hey, hey, Fuji-kun, don't cry!" Krad soothed, obviously confused.

The other two men stared as the blonde tried his best to calm down the poor young boy.

"What happened…?"

"I know, auntie's a meanie ain't she?" Krad soothed and laughed, making Fuji stop his sobs.

Daisuke's eyes cast downwards. He was obviously hurt emotionally from the story.

"… Niwa-kun…" Satsohi pacified with ease.

Daisuke sighed then looked up and smiled.

"I'm sorry…" Satoshi looked off into the deep crowd around the cafeteria. "… my family is very rough."

"No, it's okay, I sort of understand." Daisuke looked over at Fuji, who was wiping the last of his tears on his sleeve. "…by the way, what's going on in the kitchen?"

"That's what I was wondering… lets check it out."

"Without Krad?" He looked over at the blonde that seemed at peace sitting and helping the little boy. Daisuke would have never thought the utter pervert would be good with kids.

"Yeah…" Satoshi sighed.

Without another word, the two snuck off into the crowd.

- 333333333333333333333 -

Dark sat and began reading. Tissues flowed in and out of the room. "How'd I get so sick?" He asked himself. He coughed while on Daisuke's small bed.

He gave out a moan and flopped over to his back. "The sky's so clear." He peered out from behind his arm and to the window. "… and the trees are all bare… fall is just way too beautiful." he turned the other way and peered at Daisuke's new painting, that seemed to be hidden under a thick piece of cloth. "hm…" he slowly got himself up and walked over to the painting.

Dark pulled the cloth off with ease and stared at the dark picture.

There was a beautiful landscape in the background, with the colors of never ending dusk. The hills covered the sun, and the clouds illuminated with different colors. In the front was Daisuke and himself in the fields looking happy, for a picture to be taken, but the landscape grew darker in the right. It showed a cloud covering half of the full moon in a dark graveyard, where fog seemed to rule. There, was a picture of their dad, where he wore a destroyed outfit, but yet has a smile. His face wasn't exactly perfect, but Dark found it was because Daisuke barley ever got to see his dad. To the right of their father was their mom, but with a happier feeling. It's as if Daisuke was imagining how it would be if they had a happier family, and a happier life. A tear slid sown Dark's pale cheek.

He traced the background with his finger and began imagining too. The phone suddenly rang. _"I know what you're going through when I ain't the one to comfort you, but I do, because I need it too."_

"Anou, moshi moshi?" came the soft voice from the other side.

"Who is this?" Dark was suspicious.

"… it's me."

"…"

"I heard you were sick."

"Go away Risa."

"But please Dark, I'm just being caring."

"And you didn't care when you cheated on me."

"Look, it's just that…"

"… that, that other boy is a whore too and that he likes you no matter how bitchy you are."

"Look, Dark you have no authority to make fun of Mamashi-kun!"

"My anger gives me permission to do so." With that, he hung up and turned off his cell phone.

Then his house phone began ringing. He picked it up and yelled. "Go away!"

"Excuse me?" came the voice from the other phone.

Dark went in shock and dropped the phone. "… m-m…"

"Dark, Dark, answer me now or else!!"

Dark disconnected the phone and backed away. He held his head in pain and screamed silently. "I thought I sent you away for good." He then began crying. "… I'm so sorry, Daisuke…"

- 333333333333333333333333333333333 -

"Er, sumimasen…" Daisuke said carefully as Satoshi and he pushed through the crowd. The two finally made it to the end and stared. There was a humongous turkey on the table. "oh… my… god…"

"Please wait till lunch, ladies and gentlemen. There's enough here!" said the head chief.

"Daisuke-kun! ♥" came a familiar voice.

"Takeshi?" Daisuke turned to the voice.

"Yo, heh, it's Thanksgiving ?!" Takeshi then turned to the blue headed man. "Who's he?" Takeshi asked and pointed to the man.

"Oh, anou, this is Hiwatari-kun."

"This, THIS is the almighty Hiwatari Satoshi?!" Takeshi stared the boy left from right.

"Er… almighty?" Satoshi asked. He then looked at Daisuke for an answer. Daisuke shrugged his shoulders.

"HE'S OUR FRIGGEN AGE!!!"

"Um… yeah…" Daisuke answered stupidly.

"Whatever, I'm just waiting for lunch." the boy said silently changing the subject completely. Time past by and people began growing very hungry.

Daisuke sighed as he began getting squished by fat hungry people. Satoshi and Takeshi were doing no better.

"Let's get out of here before we're pancakes, I never knew there were so many fat people in this tiny facility!" Daisuke wailed.

"…yeah!" Satoshi answered.

"But the food!!!" Takeshi cried.

"FORGET IT!" Satoshi and Daisuke both said in unison.

Suddenly the fattest of the group pushed through everyone. Satoshi jumped for Daisuke and both moved out of the way just in time, while Takeshi got squished like a pancake.

Daisuke had his eyes shut harshly, not wanting to see his limbs being squished.

Slowly he opened his eyes to see Satoshi, who had saved him, but turned beat red to their position. SOMEHOW, Takeshi survived and took a good snapshot of the two. "You guys are cute!" Takeshi winked.

"H-hey!!!" Daisuke yelled.

Satoshi jumped off of Daisuke and glared at Takeshi, who screamed like a girl and ran for his life.

Daisuke had a - insert scared looking face here ( O.o ) - face on.

Satoshi sighed and walked over to Daisuke who was visibly freaked.

(A/N- No, I'm not even half done yet mweehee. )

- 3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 -

"You left us there." Krad's face was solemn and contorted. He was definitely pissed off.

"heh." Daisuke laughed weakly. "…er… yeah, we just needed to check it out."

"So what's going on in there anyways?" Krad had the poor Fuji squished in his arms.

"Giant Turkey…" Satoshi's voice rolled monotonously across the room.

The crowd had gotten bigger in the past few hours, and some of the people there don't even come from the facility, it was almost like a \5000000 yen auction. In fact, a line stretched from miles OUT of the rehab. Satoshi, Krad, Daisuke, and Fuji were lucky enough to squeeze into room 535 before it got so deadly.

The four just stared at each other with bored tones, they knew until lunch was over there was no escaping.

"What do we do now?" Krad gave a low groan.

"Nothing, there's no way out." Daisuke peered out the door. "…wow…"

"What?" Satoshi asked sneaking behind Daisuke and looking out.

Daisuke suddenly blushed from being under the taller man. "anou… Satoshi…"

The blunette looked down and blinked. "Nani?"

"Please get off me. gomen." Daisuke stated politely, as Satoshi laughed sheepishly and backed off.

"We don't need any OTHERS." he pointed his eyes to Krad, "seeing us in any uncomfortable position."

Daisuke nodded and backed off of the door warily.

Satoshi peeked out the door and stood in amazement. The crowd was HUGE!

There was a growl.

Both Daisuke and Satoshi turned from their amazement to the little boy in Krad's lap. "I'm hungry."

All three gasped.

"Well, obviously, ONE of us has to risk our life and jack some turkey before it's all gone." Krad sighed.

Both Daisuke and Satoshi nodded to each other then pointed accordingly. "You…"

"Say WHAT?!" Krad blasted off, making Fuji escape by just an inch and crawl over to Satoshi.

"No…." Daisuke sighed in defeat. "let's all go, after all, a mission turns out better with more recruits."

Satoshi gave him a weak glare. "…"

Fuji was beginning to cry. "I think my stummy's eating itself now." (A/N- AWW, STUMMY!)

"WHAT?!" Satoshi gasped, Krad stared, and Daisuke had an innocently surprised face on.

"Let's go!" Krad said happily, dragging the other three boys with him.

- What the freak?! 3333333333333333333-

They walked out of the room and squeezed through the line. Gratefully, they arrived at a safe spot to sit. They had to hold each other's hand just to make sure one or the other wasn't being pancaked in the overly large crowd. The crowd was so long and so big you couldn't tell place from place, direction from direction. It amazed the boys. People yelled at them for just passing through. Daisuke felt as if he were about to break down. He's never seen so many people in one place ever.

Satoshi squeezed his hand soothingly. Daisuke looked over in shock, but nodded in peace. He didn't have to worry with friends by his side.

Even though he had only met them the day before, it was as if their families knew each other for life. Krad and Dark were already associated with each other, Daisuke and Satoshi found that they really can make friends, and that life wasn't as lonely as said to be. It was amazing how things went along. Had they met destiny? And when will they be able to run along with it?

The four sat down and sighed. "That was long."

"Okay, Fuji, just for your safety, stay here, okay?" Krad commanded critically.

Fuji nodded his cute little head and sat down.

"Good." Krad continued then reached in his pocket. "here," he handed over a tiny contraption with the words Game Boy SP imprinted on it. "So you're not bored. Does everyone have a cell phone?" He looked at Daisuke and Satoshi.

Daisuke pulled out his cell and turned in on. But Satoshi just shook his head.

"I never needed it, I lived alone, and I had no friends." Satoshi sighed.

Krad rolled his eyes and handed Satoshi a cell.

Daisuke stared in shock. "How many cells do you have?"

"Over 50, I couldn't choose which looked better, so…" Satoshi shook his head disapprovingly and Daisuke marveled at Krad's money. "…well anyways," He bent down to Fuji-who was playing intently-and patted his head. "…be a good boy okay?"

Fuji didn't answer, he was way too occupied.

"Let's just go." Satoshi growled.

"Fine, you grumpy lion." Krad rolled his eyes and went in first, pushing all the other men to the ground.

"I don't want to go alone." Daisuke said shyly.

". okay, then. issho ni iku." Satoshi nodded and took Daisuke's hand. (Let's go together ♥)

Daisuke clasped his hand on Satoshi's and followed his every move. As embarrassing it was, they would have to cope.

Fuji just sat silently playing, ignoring his stomach's rumbles till he couldn't take in anymore. He laid down and drooled at the crowd. They all looked like juicy pigs.

"Hey you down there." Fuji immediately turned to the voice. ".you hungry?"

"Am I in heaven now?" He asked the other.

The other laughed and revealed himself.

"Want food?" Fuji nodded.

- okay. way to much.. 3333333333333333333333-

Krad finally got to the front of the line and yelled. "Hey chief, food here!"

He ignored the screams from behind him. "hey, you cut!" or "Damn you mother fucker get in the back of the line!"

Yeah, weren't they the nicest.

Krad walked off and stormed past the fat guy we saw earlier. (remember? That d00d XD )

"Hey." The man grabbed Krad by the collar and picked him up to his eye level. "Get to the back."

"Whoa, big guy, but I fought my way here, I should deserve a prize."

The man gave him a heated glare. Krad began sweating. "Er. okay, you first."

"That's right." and with that, he threw Krad into the never ending line of people.

- Poor Peverted seme T-T 3333333333333333-

"Um. Daisuke?"

"Yeah?"

"You know where we are?"

"Er. yeah"

Both gave out a giant exasperated sigh. "In the entrance."

Both bent down anime style as cars passed by.

- 3333333333333333333333333333333333333-

"Here. have a good time okay, don't starve." Fuji smiled at the other boy.

"Thank you." Fuji's smile grew wider ashe glomped him.

"Whoa. it's okay, I'll see you around, kay, Fuji, just call if you need anything." With that the boy disappeared in the crowd.

Fuji smiled dreamily.

Krad slumped in with a bunch of bruises and one black eye.

"Fuji?"

"Krad-nii, I gots food!" Fuji smiled.

"What?!" And with that the blonde fainted.

The day continued like that. Satoshi and Daisuke sat on the porch of the rehab facility, Krad being knocked out, and Fuji playing game boy, till lunch was finally over, WAY after dinnertime.

"I'm defiantly late, my brother's ought to be worried." Daisuke sighed, getting up and brushing his pants off.

"Wait." Satoshi said suddenly.

Daisuke stopped. "nani?"

"Anou, due to my staying here, I'm only going to be here for a week now." Satoshi blushed.

"really?" Daisuke almost jumped in jubilation.

"Yeah, but I want to see you again."

Daisuke sighed and smiled. "You will. We don't need to be friends just because of a stupid rehab thing." It was almost like a dream "okay?"

Satoshi smirked and pulled Daisuke down, and without a word, inched closer to his face.

Daisuke's blush returned, and he blushed redder than any possibility. Yet he closed his eyes and got ready for something spectacular. The benefits of an actual kiss, was it just a plain dream? His eyes fluttered, and his stomach twisted. It was something surprising, he never knew existed…

"IT'S OVER! ♥" The two pulled away immediately and looked away, embarrassed beyond words.

"Krad…" they groaned. Fuji giggled.

And so concluded their Thanksgiving, and it all ended with Krad being smacked again. But still something seemed to linger. Something bad.

- 33333333333333333333333333333 -

Welcome to Tokyo.

The sign amused her. She smiled and stepped out of the airport staring at the world before her, she was ready to see them again.

Ready to go crazy.

Chapter 4 Owari ♥

_**A/N- This chapter is anonymous and confusing I know, but you'll get my plot, once I get one. XD well anyways, thanks for reading! Review for cake! HAPPY THANKSGIVING! BTW, I'm not celebrating Christmas in my story, sry… but I WILL celebrate Valentine's day and St. Whites day (which is on my birthday! Whoopee!) **_


	6. Chapter 5

He ran…

The endless sidewalk stretched to all eternity. Each step and each heartbeat… constricting all of the fear, the pain that he, both he and his brother would go through…

But then why was he running? Running away from something, like in those unreal dreams where you feel as if you're both searching desperately for something but can't put your hand on what exactly that is, and running away from some vile unidentified individual.

He started a coughing fit as he ran fast, his face was as red as a tomato. The heat collected shamelessly on his face, making him feel weak and disgraceful. He was running leaving what was most important in the first place, but he was also trying to escape… from his mother.

* * *

**_A/N- Hi everyone, sorry for your wait, I was just thinking it'd be better if I fished for a plot, and I FINALLY found one! xD Thanks for your reviews and your guesses, I'm happy to be an author because of your words of knowledge. But hey? I finally updating, this isn't nearly as long as my usual chapters, but I don't think I can do that anymore with this plot but I hope y'all enjoy anyways. And I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO THINK I'M BASHING EMIKO! I'm not, okay? She's the most awesome mom ever, and it'd be fun to have her for a mom. This is just on with the plot okay? _**

_**Disc: **Damn it, don't fucking sew me! I don't own my own house! _

* * *

**xXxXx Encounter 5: Something Very Unwanted**

"Dark…?" Daisuke inched slowly into the house, dread filling his senses. There was no reply, not even the stairs squeaked. Silence was the only answer.

His caution picked up as he walked forward into the house. He was about to stutter another call for his sick brother when a voice emitted from the living room. "Daisuke… Daisuke-kun…" Daisuke froze, time froze. That wasn't his brother for sure the voice was wickeder, uneven, crazier… feminine…

"U-huh..?!?" Daisuke gasped as someone emerged from the couch and showed their face. A wicked smile cracked on her lips and her eyes were blood-shot, destructive… Daisuke's body began to cringe, and without even controlling it, he walked back, something about her… was just too scary to be near…

"How… are… you…" She said dryly, her voice almost sounded possessed, controlled, and robotic. She seemingly tilted her head slowly with happiness running through her degraded face. Words on graves, funerals, deaths were all written on her face.

Daisuke took another step back, he began to perspire in fear. His adrenaline started to react quickly, his normal going system of hyper and cheerfulness crumbled into everlasting darkness. Even now he was walking on a pitch black platform, his eyes widening, and his irises loosing their color as they grew smaller and smaller according to his pupils movements.

The woman only stepped closer, her disrupted face cracking as it tried its best to smile. As the woman stepped closer, Daisuke took a step back, it was repetitive, continuous. Daisuke felt some type of unknown weight being pulled on him that second, he just wanted to fall over and faint, to be sucked into the deep abyss of darkness, but he couldn't. Turning back wasn't exactly and option…

"K-Kaasan…(1)" Tears rolled down his cheeks as his eyelids lowered. He was getting weak again, and his brain was becoming a nuisance. Memories flooded back into picture… screams, cries, injuries, and her. The pain washed into his blood and froze him. But even as he was frozen, the woman only walked closer, her distorted face only cracking an even more colossally depraved look. Daisuke whimpered and sat down weakly.

"Yes, you remember…" She cackled malevolently. Signals from her came in as bad news, and Daisuke could only sit there, staring with trepidation into his mother's eyes.

'_Nii-san (2), where are you…' _

* * *

Dark twitched for a moment before running on. He had to find something, somewhere, some kind of sanctuary to fix this mess. He gave out another coughing fit as he ran on. Sweat dripped from all sides of his face, and the sun had already set upon his destabilized figure. The moist in his mouth had already ran dry, and a pitch in his throat felt so parched and dehydrated, yet he had no other idea but to run.

The vision before him began to blur miserably. The edges and lines of the area were gone, everything was just a jumble of colors before him. Nothing was there, nothing ever would be. He had to get there, to that place, to that sanctuary that's supposed to fix this absurd chaos. But as close as he thought he was to it, it only continued running farther away. Before he even knew it, he was already out of the city and into the suburbs where the rich lived to buy all those rich houses close by. Darkness was all he could see from there, and he felt as if he's lost the ability to breath. The clacks and clicks from his feet as they hit the ground filled his ears, the smell of rich fragranced flowers filled his nose.

"Help… help me…" He yelled, but with his cracked voice it came out as a murmur of nothingness. Without much of an effort, he tripped hastily. His red fevered face hit the ground with a thump. It was all over it seemed sadly. Even as far as he was, he felt the screams of pain from his beloved brother. Cries that he thought disappeared years ago. He didn't want Daisuke being tortured anymore. Abused, just from his appearance. It was despicable.

But all Dark could do… was lay there, and be the useless person he is. Tears poured slowly out of his eyes as his vision only blurred more. Slowly, his eyelids closed down and he began coughing uncontrollably. But it wasn't soon enough before he was out cold, and he heard a voice…

"_DARK, DARK GET UP, WHAT'S THE MATTER, DAAAARRRKKK!!!!"_

* * *

Satoshi peered out the window of his room. His sight, although, was limited due to the darkness. But then something panged his heart. "What the…" for some reason the sight of Daisuke being tortured filled his mind. He usually took the night to stare broodingly at the plain walls of the rehab room was his occupation at that time, but right then, just for some unknown reason…

Right then he wanted to call Daisuke.

He peered at the cell phone Krad easily handed to him but turned around quickly. 'What were with these thoughts, almost feeling like reality…' he said silently to himself then continued staring out the window, but he soon ended up standing after not-so-long and pacing endlessly back and forth in the room, staring at the ground. For some odd disfiguring reason he was just really, REALLY…

Concerned…

He forgot about all his rude stupid assault with his mind about being worried being troublesome to that certain red-head's resting time and walked over to the desk and flopped open the cell quickly. He dialed the home number with ease.

It began to ring.

* * *

Her hand reached forward slowly, the feeling of being manipulated with some ominous force crossed his mind. His eyes widened once again, and he began to fret, fear hit his senses damagingly. His nerves had already burst into flames, and his blood ran cold like a desert night's sudden temperature change.

"Daisuke, where is my son, you know that violet haired man." Daisuke didn't answer, he was too shocked to even say 'I' but even if he did say something, he didn't know where his brother was.

Daisuke received a painful slap in return.

"Answer me, boy, where is my _SON_! The _real_ one, not you, the _better_ one…" Daisuke gulped. An area on his cheek began to swell red. The use of his mother's words made his heart sink, but not in jealously as it's suppose to, but from looking at the dread and pain appearing in the woman's eyes. He failed to even think of calling her mother ever again.

Daisuke looked down and didn't answer, the woman's hand came the opposite way this time, and his face looked fat and red.

"WHERE IS HE YOU PIECE OF HELL BOUND SHIT?" Daisuke cringed at the pain on his face.

"I-- I don't know…" Daisuke stuttered in trepidation. He pictured his own R.I.P. stone. The woman obviously couldn't take that as an answer and kicked the boy aside with sheer force. Daisuke was sent flying all the way into the door. He moaned in pain as his back took contact with the wood and bent forward, too weak to look up, blood was dripping slowly out of his mouth. The other woman's canine teeth seemed to materialize more as she walked over to the sunken Daisuke.

Without even hesitating, she pulled out her pocket knife and held it high above her head. Daisuke clenched his eyelids shut, not wanting to even witness his own death. But as if a savior came from heaven, the phone rang, and the woman stopped abruptly and stood up. She slowly walked over to the couch, not even considering the phone. And Daisuke was too shocked to get up and only stared weakly at the item.

* * *

"You have reached the Niwa voice mail, please leave your message after the beep." Satoshi sighed unbearably and waited for the beep to come by. Worry began to fill his body, and nervousness did so as well. He pondered upon why no one came to answer. If Daisuke was gone, or fast asleep, Dark should be there, but through that too, after observation, Daisuke was a fairly light sleeper. There'd be no reason for nobody was there to respond to the phone. The Adam's apple in his throat moved up and down as he swallowed his sharp interpreting.

_- beep -_

He began his stutter.

* * *

Dark opened his eyes slowly and peered at his surroundings. He felt rather… warm?

He was surrounded in a thin clothed veil and was lying upon an expensive soft bed. There was a bag of ice lying atop his head, and a warm thick silk blanket around his frail body. It was as if he died and gone to heaven.

But Dark knew better than that. You wouldn't feel 'warm' if your dead, wouldn't you feel cold, not warm? He observed his surroundings before making any type of conjecture about his current life status

"Etou, Dark-chan…?" The familiar voice startled Dark as it entered. "Daijoubou ka? (3)" Krad opened the veil slowly and peered, concern actually appearing on the young pervert's face. A little kid was tagging along with him, his face also looking sad and considerate.

"Un… (4) Daijoubu (5)" Dark tried to move off the bed, but failed to do so, pain was still projecting upon him and his limbs that were somehow injured due to his careless act. He clamped his teeth together and growled. "itai (6)…"

"Don't move, you're critically injured…" This wasn't right, well at least not for Dark. Krad was sounding quite sympathetic at the moment as he walked back over to examine the young man's wounds. It almost sounded, to some extent, fanatical. But it was happening before him non-the-less. "… you should rest, but still, something's seriously unbalancing you, what so?"

"Who are you and what the hell did you do with the real Krad?" Krad only fell over with the anonymous and weird reply. The kid who was clinging onto him like glue giggled as his so called 'Nii-san' fell over.

"Look, I'm trying to help here!" Krad argued angrily, fire smoldering in his eyes.

"Its scaring me enough that you're acting so… matu-a-" He tried to yell but only ended up going into another crazy coughing fits. Krad's look went from extremely irritated to dazed as he watched the man before him sputter out fatally.

Krad shook it off and jumped on the bed, patting the violet-haired man's back, trying to help seize the coughs. As if magic, Dark stopped coughing and looked over to Krad, who stared solemnly back at Dark. "Now tell me the truth, koi-chan (7), what happened?" Dark downcast his eyes and opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

"Daisuke, I know as well as you do that you're there, and I want you to pick up the phone. If there's something wrong please call immediately…" The woman twitched to the sound of the voice and stood up. The hopelessness on Daisuke's face disappeared as that oh-so-loved voice was heard. He was more than relieved. How he wanted him there for him, so bad. How he needed him there, to comfort him, to tell him everything was alright. But now wasn't exactly the time for those silly day dreams to pop up. "…I'm worried, and I'm very sorry if I'm bothering you, I just wanted to know how you're doing. Something tells me, while I'm pondering upon what would be, that you're in turmoil right now, and it's hassling me profoundly." Daisuke wanted to laugh sheepishly at Satoshi's use of way-too-big words but couldn't. "…so please ca-" There was a loud bang and the sound of an electrical device being demolished took place in the now silenced apartment. Daisuke was back to his awe filled look. The relief was gone, and his face was even paler that before.

The woman raised her fist from the machine and turned around towards Daisuke. "So I see you've met new friends…" Daisuke guzzled down his sheltered feeling. Her eyes this time were dark and shameful, and that smirk on her face is gone. "…that's no good, they should know the trouble they're getting themselves in. Because you…" something clicked in her hand and shined immensely. Daisuke began scooting back. "…ARE A MONSTER!" He rolled over and barely dodged a knife that was to be thrown at his head, only to be caught into a unsympathetic punch straight in the face. Blood gushed out of both his nose and his mouth.

Even though his sight was totally out of order, he knew where the next punch was coming and immediately blocked it with his left arm. His bone was fractured severely.

"YOU SON OF SATAN!" He heard her yell, and rolled over to the left just in time to dodge a kick. He was dodging well, but sooner or later, he knew this would all end, with HIM dead.

'Why did you have to come back…?'

* * *

Satoshi waited… and waited… it was almost eleven o'clock, when he clearly called at nine. Apprehension was again at his reach. He couldn't take it. The questions that he thought were just deluding his mind, they were leading him to the right place. His heart was taking him somewhere he know he should be, and without a word, he jumped out the window. The excavation to look for Daisuke was on.

It wasn't hard getting out of the red bricked building, yet that window wasn't ordinary. It had a type of seal that could only be opened in a certain way. Satoshi found this out on his first visit there, after sneaking through the files on the bosses computer out of boredom. It helped him escape plenty of times, but those ass-heads wouldn't need to know that.

And plus, once out of the area, there's no other problem. After all, it _was_ just a red bricked building, not a prison. He ran down the road with haste, he tried to remember what Daisuke said about the directions to his apartment. "Daisuke… I'm coming…" Satoshi whispered to himself as he ran.

* * *

Thumps came from the soles of his feet, the dark of night hiding his shadow.

"_Our mother is a lunatic…" Dark sighed miserably. "She became like that after our father died, and because Daisuke looks like our father…" He pulled out a picture. "…she hates him._

_The picture indeed looked like Daisuke, but with darker hair. "…that's definitely stupid… no offence but…"_

"…_none taken, I think that way too. I have always protected Daisuke from our mother, then sent her away from her craziness when he was 16. Daisuke and I were relived and didn't expect some crap like this to happen…" Krad gave a depressed nod and looked out the window._

The apartment was getting closer, and he knew it. A few stray cats spotted him as he took a few short cuts through alley-ways. Jumping, gliding, dodging and running. This was utterly important to him. Daisuke was important to him. Dark was important to him.

"_I'm going to help Daisuke…" Dark stood up but began cringing._

"_No, you can't you're injured and sick, I'll go, okay?" Dark gave a look of guilt._

"…_okay… thanks… Krad…"_

"_Just take care of the chibi…" he pointed to the boy next to him._

"_Can do…" Dark nodded and Krad snatched a jacket and ran outside._

The darkness clouded his vision, and he barely was able to see, and the thin strands of blonde hair that trickled on his pale flesh on his face obscured his left eye. Hair can sometimes be troublesome. "Damn it…" Krad growled as he continued running.

"_One more thing… if my mother is there, you have my permission to beat her the hell out of her until shit comes flying out, okay? Please help Daisuke, no matter the cost…"_

"I have to do this… I have to do this for them!" And so he continued running.

* * *

Blood spilled incessantly on the floor, Daisuke wasn't even sure if he'd survive from all the blood-loss, even his brain was feeling light headed. The woman smashed her foot recklessly on his stomach, just making more blood spill.

The look on her face was filled with bloodlust. She was a strong one, sought out for revenge. Daisuke could only whimper.

The fight continued chaotically. And it was so that she had all the upper hands. "So you little devil, you ready to die?" Daisuke felt warm tears run down his cheeks.

"N-no…" The woman squished harder. "Oh yeah?! I'll just kill you then kill all those little friends you've got. "HAVE FUN IN HELL!"

Daisuke suddenly felt a jolt of anger inside of him. He felt like he was just replaced with someone else, and with that, he gripped he ankle. "You touch them and I swear I'll rip those fuck-mouthed lips off of your face…" The woman's anger turned into distress.

He pushed it off and threw his fist swiftly at her stomach. Her blood was gushing out this time. "No, NO! YOU DEVIL CHILD, I KNEW IT! YOU HID THIS ALL ALONG, BECAUSE YOU ARE…!!!" She was cut off when Daisuke's hand gripped her throat.

"Shut up." He said calmly, then threw the female into the door.

She sniveled and scooted closer towards the door, and Daisuke walked forward, a look of trepidation and resentment colored upon his out-of-character face. But before he even took a step forward, he fainted. He was on the floor, panting for life.

The woman stared for a few seconds then began laughing manically at the half-conscious figure. "SO THAT'S IT HUH?!" Daisuke's panting deepened. The woman was back on top, and before she left her sitting position, she grasped her knife and began sneaking forward for her prey, ready to pounce, and _slaughter_. Daisuke was then defenseless, he couldn't even move. Whatever had taken over his body a second ago was long gone, and it pretty much took all the oomph in _him_. This was bad…

But he didn't feel it… the strike wasn't there. He didn't feel the knife taking contact with his neck. And instead of hearing the bloodcurdling voice of the malevolence female he was suppose to call mother, he heard the voice of a calm smart gentleman. "Daisuke…" He knew that voice, he loved that voice, he savored it… "…everything is going to be alright now, okay?" Daisuke smiled sweetly before shutting his eyes and resting.

"_Thank you… Satoshi-kun…"_

_**Chapter 5 Owari**_

* * *

**__**

_**A/N: Thanks for reading, leave a review, and sorry for the shortness, in return I shall try to write another chappie soon, kay? I want to thank my reviewers now…**_

_**Maple Isabel- Thanks X3**_

_**Azumi- Thank you, I hope that sure happens, and I'm sure you don't suck! ;D looking forward to see you!**_

_**XxTypoMasterxX- not really poor, just the little dudes who are now being squished my big butts xDDD**_

_**The Oblivious Captain Anna- Weee! You such a good guesser!**_

_**Yami-Echo- Heh, I thought I should do that, meh, see ya, and thanks so much!**_

_**Asara kaden- Yah, I do too.**_

_**Too lazy to sign in- who are you anyways when you are signed in, lol. But thanks for the review!**_

_**And Special thanks to my beta Toko Tenpi, her awsomness in editing has helped me succeed. LOL! **_

_**Big cakes to all of you, and please come and review once more, or I will be horribly scarred with this empty useless feeling and NEVER update! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…**_

_**Screw that…**_

_**Chow! –distapears- **_

_**!. Kaa-san: mother**_

_**2. Nii-san: Big Brother**_

**_3.Daijoubu ka?: are you okay?_**

**_4.Un: yeah_**

**_5. Daijoubu: I'm fine_**

**_6. Itai: ow!_**

**_7. Koi: Lover_**

**_8. Hope I didn't forget anything XP_**


	7. Chapter 6

"Hey Daisuke…" The boy looked off the horizon and smiled, "…you're such a good painter, can you paint the sunset for me someday?"

"B-but, Nii-san… I'm not that good!" The younger complained and pouted, only causing the other to laugh full-heatedly.

"I said someday, little bro, someday." The boy stopped pouting and stared up at his brother with a more peaceful feeling.

The sun slowly sank below the never-ending row of buildings and mountains, projecting its beauty over the clouds and the tiny puddles of water around the large city. The older boy didn't move as the wind blew his loose clothing to the left. The sunset's color reflected off of his amethyst eyes as he stared, but there was something that definitely bothered him.

"… mommy hasn't been being herself lately, Nii-san…" The younger said suddenly, noticing the sudden hurt in his brother's eyes.

There was no response, and silence only followed. Daisuke began regretting his comment and stared caringly at Dark's face.

A tear slipped gently down the older boys face, and a few squeaks escaped his shut lips. He bit his bottom lip, trying to silence himself, but failed miserably.

Weakly, he collapsed onto his younger brother's lap and began sobbing hysterically. "What if daddy dies, Daisuke?" The younger boy stared, puzzled at his crying brother.

"Etou…"

_**AN: Look people, this quarter has been filled with thousands and millions of hard tests and projects, and just to sum it all up, we have state assessment. I hate it, you hate it, my stories are loosing time with me! I'm so sorry, I love you all reviewers, telling me to update, it sure makes me happy. –bliss- gee, fans of my own, only a dream –shakes it off- got to concentrate, can't have fans if I don't update properly right? Right!**_

_**Enjoy, min'na-san!**_

_**P.S. This is all of you people's late White Day present, which I fond happily, because it's the exact date of my birthday. I love you all! White ribbons to all! (And sorry some of my promises were unkept!!!)And My friend's e-mail was destroyed, so this is left un-edited, sorry for the inconvenience! **__****_

Encounter 6:

Sacred Memory, Best Forgotten…

"Has he awoken yet?" Satoshi asked, walking in the door slowly. Krad, who was unusually unhappy and **not** mischievous, shook his head with depression.

"He hasn't budged since we got him in here." Krad admitted with concern. Fuji gripped onto Krad's shirt, tugging occasionally and asking repetitive questions about the situation.

"I'm going to check out some of the mini-shops in this hospital, see if there's something to eat or something that might help him get up." Satoshi sighed once again. He knew it was no use, though, but if there was anything he could do, he'd give anything to help do it.

Krad's eyes shot downwards as Satoshi disappeared behind the door. "The Rehab won't be so happy when you decide to get back, bozu…"

---------------

Satoshi strolled down the line of concession stands and shops. The hospital seemed more like a mall than a hospital. The only difference was that people with broken body parts or having apparent mental problems made the majority of the shoppers.

Satoshi ignored this and walked on.

After a good amount of walking, he looked over at a flower shop. Two boys were sitting behind a desk, one was patiently waiting, while the other was arranging flowers for sale. A hunch attacked Satoshi that moment, and it just slowly dragged him towards the stand.

The boy sitting patiently behind the desk smiled happily up at Satoshi with friendly purple eyes, and the other boy turned with slightly angered and impatient blue eyes. The purple eyed-red-headed one seemed older, and the green-haired-blue-eyed one was most definitely younger, yet both children worked alone in the shop anyways. "May I help you? " The older asked with a smile.

"May I ask what kinds of flowers you sell here, and what's recommended for a get well type of flower?" The older nodded and continued smiling.

"My name is Yen. And over there is my younger brother-Jin… and…" He would have continued if his younger brother hadn't interrupted.

"We're asked this all the time. You waiting for your girlfriend to get better?" Jin asked rudely. Satoshi began blushing to the words then replied a weak response.

"So-Sorta…"

"Jin!" Yen yelled, stepping on his brother's foot.

"Ow, hey!" Jin responded, which was followed by mindless jabbering that could be called a verbal war, if you could even actually understand.

"Anyways…" Satoshi began, gathering the attention again. "Do you have any flowers that will serve as good get well present?"

"Here." Jin said, smashing a bundle of white roses with a white feather in the middle. The feather had a unique marking and shined brightly in the arrangement. "Its called the remember feather, and you'll find out why, one of the best flowers for the get better type of thing, good luck, lover boy." He winked with a thumbs up, making Satoshi draw back with a flushed face again. "That feather is a special one."

Satoshi blinked and stared at the arrangement in confusion.

"That would be 2,080 yen, please." Satoshi almost twitched at the price, but paid anyways. Like was said, if it were for anything to help Daisuke, he would give up anything.

Dark stumbled into the room and greeted Krad casually. Krad turned with a dim look as Dark started up a coughing fit. "Why did you get out of your bed, _again_?" Krad sighed. Dark laughed sheepishly, but that was followed by another coughing fit. Krad stood up and supported Dark with his hands as the man practically collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. "Baka, the doctors said it was just a common cold, but from your constant outbursts, it got worse." Krad said, his usual tone starting to return.

"who cares, I don't feel as bad!" Dark bragged. Krad rolled his eyes and picked him up bridal style, carrying him the the extra bed that was placed next to Daisuke's.

"You can stay, as long as you really _stay_." Dark laughed again, which caused Krad to crack a smile. "…you baka."

"You're the baka…" Dark countered-back. Krad twitched and turned to him with a deadly look.

But before he could spurt another comment, the door opened.

"Anou, hello?" Dark and Krad stared at the door, not recognizing the voice. "Is Fuji here?"

"Kimi Dare?" Krad asked informally. (Who are you?)

"Anou, Keiosu… " The man… or boy walked forward, glancing around with his small green eyes.

"You have a deep voice for a bozu." Krad quirked. The child only twitched, noting to himself right then to drop the innocent act. Shrugging, he turned to Fuji.

"Keiosu-sama!" Fuji yelled in jubilation, tackling him with a hug.

"You know him?" Krad asked, raising an eyebrow.

Fuji nodded. "Keiosu-sama is…"

"A friend…" Keiosu finished. Fuji looked at him with an odd look of desperation, but Keiosu only smiled back, "A very close friend…" Keiosu shook it off and smiled more gleefully "…anyway…" He stared at the boy lying motionlessly in bed, his heart rate was fine and he was breathing properly, yet he wouldn't wake up. "…about him:"

Krad's attention was suddenly averted from wherever it was to Keiosu.

"His _soul_ hasn't returned after the incident, has it?" Krad gave him a confused look before the young pale boy walked over and touched Daisuke's forehead softly. "….I hope it does soon, _a heart without its soul is an angry creature, mindless and evil_…" Krad's eyes started to flash worry as Keiosu stood and grabbed Fuji's hand, slowly kissing his fingers. "Well, if you don't mind, I will be taking Fuji for a while, do not worry, I'll return him, for now, worry about that boy." Krad only signaled them to walk off.

Fuji let a slight blush enter on his face, and as he left he waved. "Bye, nii-chan…"

Krad did nothing but ignore it and stared blankly at Daisuke's face. "_Soul_…?"

Satoshi cradled the flowers delicately in his arms, wrestling his way through a crowd to get to his destination. On his way he thought he spotted Fuji and this other young man escaping the building. He shook off the thoughts and false predictions his mind forced his mind on and walked forward.

He knocked quietly before opening the door and walking in. He was surprised to see Krad collapsed on Dark's side, who was somehow moved into the room while he was gone. Satoshi ignored it and walked towards Daisuke, staring down at the resting boy.

He sat comfortably on the chair next to the bed that supported this beloved figure, and silently placed the flowers right next to Daisuke's head. "Get better…" He whispered, grabbing Daisuke's right hand and warming it instantly within his. A remedy he learned before, that he never believed, to hold the hand of a sickened person, and shall they heal faster, of course, he never believed it, doubting that keeping a hand warm would actually enhance the body's immune system, but right then, _anything_ should seem to work.

It took him a while to look back at the bouquet of flowers, but as he glanced back he noticed the flower glowing incessantly. Satoshi thought he was beginning to hallucinate, and soon believed the theory when his head started throbbing painfully. He grabbed his head and growled as the pain began taking over his nerves.

He then fell forward, resting upon Daisuke's lap, grasping his hand, covered in white rose pedals.

"What will happen if daddy did die?" The young red-head asked weakly.

"…" Dark only continued sobbing, and after a few moments, decided to answer. "I don't know Daisuke… I don't know…"

_It wasn't until later…_

Satoshi gasped, looking around at the unfolding scene. Where was he…? And what's with the kids that look like Dark and Daisuke but younger?

He glanced around, pondering on the fact that he just fainted and ended up in some weirdly other-dimensional world. The boys before him jumped off their perched spot and ran toward him. Satoshi was too surprised to move out of the way, but more importantly, why aren't they dodging him.

Both boys ran straight _through_ him.

He stared, with a completely scarred look. It was like he was just some ghost floating around the town. Was he dead? Was he done for in life? More importantly, were these _Daisuke's_ kids?!

Satoshi shook the thought off when he noticed that the tall new store building off in the distance wasn't seeable any more. There were constructors still _constructing_ the building as a matter of fact.

And if this wasn't the future…

…it could only be…

…the past.

Krad sighed with a growl while shaking Satoshi persistently, not getting much of a response. "Not you too…" He sighed, hurt in his eyes. He looked over and studied the bouquet of flowers next to Daisuke. The flowers were all dead, and their pedals were scattered all around Daisuke and Satoshi, all that was left was the dreaded feather, turning grey from its power usage. Krad reached for the feather, but was met by a painful electric shock before touching it. Something didn't want it bothered. He pulled his hand back and closed one eye, trying to resist the pain. Both boys were out cold, and it looked like a bloody mess. Krad, himself didn't feel so hot. Well, who would, waiting in a room with three fainted boys lying around.

"Satoshi…" Krad gulped, putting Satoshi back down on the bed next to Daisuke, the boy hadn't let go of the red-head's hand, and wouldn't, for some reason. "…get that kid back if you can…"

Satoshi wandered the streets, surprised to find Daisuke living in the same house he did in present times. He entered the house and noticed a man, laying in bed, coughing his head off. Satoshi felt pity for the man as he stared, and then suddenly the younger version of Dark entered the room with pills.

"Are you ever going to get better?" He asked, sounding like a dying animal with his croaked voice from crying.

"Hm, it depends." The man in bed said cheerfully before coughing harshly. Blood spurt out of his mouth suddenly.

"Father!" Dark yelled. "Please… please rest…"

The man only laughed. "I don't know if _that_ will help at all."

Dark stared "W-what do you mean?"

"I only have so much time… to make you and your brother happy for the rest of your lives…"

"**Don't say that**!" Dark protested. "_You'll_ live to do that, you'll have _a lot_ of time! We can go to America on a trip like you promised this summer!"

The man only smiled. "Well, all I wish is that you and your brother never get hurt, I want you two to protect each other forever… _that's all I wish for…_" He started coughing harshly again, but this was about the time a woman decided to come in.

"Kosuke…" This woman had the same voice, Satoshi grimaced as he memorized the sick look on her face the first time he met her… Daisuke's mother.

But she looked different then, her eyes showed sincerity, even a bit of happiness. She looked brighter then, the weight on her shoulders in the present wasn't good for her.

Her looks were even different. She had short, light brown hair, unlike in the present with long curly dark brown hair.

He couldn't see why there was such a difference with now and then.

Satoshi listened on as Dark slowly left the room and Daisuke's mother lecturing his father playfully about rest.

The family was so normal…

Dark continued down the hall towards Daisuke's room. Satoshi was on his tail.

Dark peeked in without knocking then walked in. Satoshi did the same (not that he _could _knock or_ be noticed _anyway) but saw something that should have never been seen in his eyes.

Daisuke's naked body…

Satoshi backed away, a huge blush on his face, and leaned against the closed door, trying not to fall in, and listened carefully.

"Why are you changing?" Dark asked bluntly.

"Because…" And Daisuke returned that with another blunt statement.

"Hmph." Dark sighed arrogantly. Daisuke giggled and finished changing, opening the door and exiting.

"I'm going to the movies with my friend." _Friend?_ Satoshi started to wonder why Daisuke had no friends in the present, well except for him and Krad of course.

Daisuke smiled gleefully, and Dark only grunted. "Be careful."

"Will do, see ya!" Daisuke ran out the room and rushed out the door.

Satoshi ran quickly and followed along, although he had the advantage, because of course, he was older.

Daisuke came to a halt suddenly in front of a doorstep. The doorbell rang and a boy walked in with a cheerful smile. "Daisuke!" He said, tightly hugging Daisuke.

Daisuke smiled and muttered out. "So are we going to the movies, Shintaru-san?"

The older man smiled and pat Daisuke's head playfully. "Of course."

"Hey…" Dark called weakly from upstairs. "Take care of him."

"As you wish!" Shintaru gave him a cat smile that made Dark growl angrily.

Shintaru then purred out the door, Daisuke following him like a kitty.

"Bastard." Dark groaned.

Dark definitely wasn't much different from back then.

Dark sulked back into his room as the two left, giggling their hearts out.

Satoshi watched, flabbergasted at the scene. Daisuke was an innocent bubble-head who seemed way too shy to have any kind of friend, especially not a jokester kind of one.

There was this sudden pang in Satoshi's heart. It seemed like anger, no, sadness… just something he never felt before.

"You jealous?" Satoshi jumped up at the voice, kind of surprised that he suddenly warped into Daisuke's father's room. The man was weakly looking straight at him.

In an urge, Satoshi began frantically looking around, hoping there was someone else in the room.

"…sorry." Satoshi jumped from his spot, un-fusing himself from Dark's body, gasping in absolute terror.

"Don't be, you've got a nice brother complex there, Dark-kun." The father laughed. Satoshi cocked an eyebrow at this.

"Shut up!" Dark cried before pouting and looking downwards, "I'm not jealous! I'm just… _worried_, that's all."

"Don't _worry_, Dark-kun, Shintaro isn't bad at all." Dark glared at his laughing father.

Satoshi began chuckling at them.

Slowly, Dark walked over to his father and hugged him tight. "Father…"

"Hm?" The weak man tried his best to use his little strength to wrap his arm around Dark's body.

"What… What would happen if you died…" His voice began crackling, and his father's eyes widened a bit.

"…" He dropped his arm from around Dark's body and layed, silent as Dark began sobbing into his chest.

"…ne-nevermind." Dark said abruptly, getting up and wiping the tears from his eyes. "…you would never die on us, I know you wouldn't… you'd never…" Dark stopped when his father wrapped his arms around him again.

"If I do, grant my wish for me, o-o…" He started into a coughing fit, and blood began dripping on the ground.

"**Father…**!"Dark let go abruptly and stared as his father fainted from the blood loss. "Mom! Mom, Dad's…!"

He didn't finish, for she was at the door, staring with a sickened look on her face. Her complexion was paler than white as she stood.

"M-mom?" She didn't even respond to that, and before Dark's eyes, she fainted on the floor, not moving one muscle.

Dark's eyes widened and he began into a frantic run out of the house, not knowing what in the world to do. Satoshi jumped after him. "_Dark, hey Dark_!" He knew it was useless, they were in a mere memory, he couldn't interfere no matter what, but he still persisted in calling. "_Dark, go back and call the hospital_!"

As expected, Dark ignored and continues running towards the hospital, just into an unknown nowhere.

Satoshi stopped, not wanting to run after him. Satoshi wouldn't bring himself to blame Dark though. It wasn't his fault, and he was going crazy, nothing was on his mind, both his parents were…

Satoshi gulped as memories began flowing into his mind.

He shook it off, and continued, but couldn't. Tears began to form in his eyes as he watched Dark run off.

He blinked, and the scene was changed. Now, Dark was in the real hospital, weeping in the waiting room.

"Kid, kid, please stop crying, please…" The doctors said in a soft whisper, trying their best to sooth him, but failing miserably.

Dark only mumbled out gibberish that the men couldn't even try to make out, but for some reason, Satoshi himself understood. The boy was crying about how sorry he was for running right then instead of helping his parents.

Satoshi's tears began to fall helplessly down his face and past his glasses. What had they gone through? It was a question Satoshi asked himself for a while, but he now found out why its best not to always have answers, no one can take all the sorrow in the world that resonate in the answers to the 'harmless' questions they always ask.

Another surge of light went around him, but he was much used to it now, more busy pondering upon the event he had just experienced to even notice it. Satoshi closed his eyes, letting the tears flow freely now.

"You're a monster…!" Quickly, he opened his eyes again.

"M-mom! Stop this!" Dark yelled. Daisuke was scooted into a corner, and his mother was glaring straight at him, a baseball bat in her hands.

"Yes, Ms. Niwa, please stop this non-sense!" Shintaro yelled, jumping in front of Daisuke.

"God damn you, get out of my freaking way, you piece of shit!" She yelled, smashing down the bat as hard as she could on his head. The man fell down, head split open from the blow.

The look in Daisuke and Dark's eyes… it was terrifying, the way it bled, the way the brains seemed to flow out of the crack. Satoshi gasped.

"M-mom… y-you killed him… you killed Shintaro!" Daisuke yelled in both anger and fear. She said nothing more, kicking the instant corpse out of the way, getting closer towards Daisuke.

"M-mom!" Dark yelled as Daisuke started backing up in fear again.

"…no, no, stop, I can't take this anymore, I can't take it! Get me out of here, I don't want to see anymore!" Satoshi yelled, tears falling harshly, he fell on his knees, and suddenly the scene changed again, but this time, it wasn't memory.

He was in a white room, a cherry-blossom tree situated in the middle, Daisuke sat, giggling happily at the birds, but this wasn't some past Daisuke either, this was the present time one, _his_ Daisuke.

The tree was the only thing colored in the room, and it all seemed like some story book, because there was a little circle of grass along the bottom, and a bench, where Daisuke sat, staring at Satoshi happily.

"Satoshi-kun!" Daisuke laughed. Satoshi blinked and walked forwards, surprised he was actually noticed.

"Daisuke? I-is that really you?" Daisuke blushed a bit and looked away, scared from the closeness.

"Er… yeah, why?" Satoshi looked away as well, feeling bad.

"I-I'm sorry." He said softly, "I just-er…"

"N-no! That's n-not it!" Daisuke said immediately, looking Satoshi in the eye. He clamed down a bit and shrugged. "…it's just…" He didn't finish, and a pink bird bounced over to him, he happily pet in and giggled as it jumped on his head. "…Satoshi-kun…" He stopped giggling and looked Satoshi straight in the eye.

Shyly, he put his hands on top of Satoshi's and bent in closer. "…I don't know how to explain… but, you saw my mother now, so I guess I'll just tell you…"

"Huh?" Satoshi was most definitely in lovey land, face pinker than the bird on Daisuke's head.

"The reason I met you was her, so please don't blame her… I know how she feels, to have her loved one dead…" He looked down and squeezed Satoshi's hands tightly. Satoshi felt a rain-like substance drip onto his hand.

"_Daisuke…_" The red-head gulped then looked up with a smile, tears still flowing down his face.

"But I'm okay now, now that I've met you…" He lowered his glee just a bit, keeping his smile. "…my mother intended on me going to Rehab for the sole reason of being crazy, I was lucky the people in the office mistook its handwriting for saying that I volunteered to work there…" Daisuke brushed one hand away from under his and grabbed the left, holding it with both hands. The warmth of them… and the sweet scent of cherry-blossoms Daisuke held… it all seemed like absolute heaven to him.

"Daisuke… I…" but before Satoshi could finish, he felt as if Daisuke's face got closer, his own blush deepened as Daisuke closed his eyes.

"I'm the one who should say, Satoshi, thank-you for saving me out there… and… _I love you…_" Without another word or reason, Daisuke crashed their lips together, not letting go of Satoshi's hand.

It was that time in which 15 seconds would be forever for Satoshi_. 'Daisuke… you're the one who helped me realize… that I am actually needed in the world…'_ and with his free head, he pulled Daisuke closer, complete bliss surrounding him. _'…you're all I ever wanted…_

'…_so beautifully and delicately innocent like light, and so mysterious and cool like darkness…_

'…_it reminds me so much of the sunset… __**you remind me of the sunset**__.'_

In a sudden rush, Satoshi opened his eyes slowly, to find himself lip-locked with Daisuke—but in the real world this time. It wasn't long before Daisuke himself opened his eyes, both let go of each other's hands and pulled away, smiling at each other.

"**I knew it**!!!"Both turned around abruptly, red like tomatoes to notice Krad pointing at them with an accusing finger. Dark, somehow found the strength to crawl out of bed and glared menacingly at Satoshi.

"Y-you RAPER!" Satoshi and Daisuke both blinked in confusing, beginning to hide weakly from the two older men.

"I-it wasn't what you thought it's just…"

"yeah… we were just… we accidentally bumped heads… and…" Both of their excuses seemed wa---------------y off.

"Whatever…" Dark growled, trying to advance forward but fell backwards in pain, eyes swirling.

"Eh? Dark-chan!" Krad bent down and helped Dark back to bed. "_Oh my gawd_, **call a doctor**!" Krad yelled.

Satoshi and Daisuke moved immediately from blushed to giggles as Dark and Krad began acting like lunatics.

Satoshi turned over to Daisuke, slight happiness on his face. "So…_ that wasn't a dream_?"

Daisuke shook his head. "I didn't know where I was, I was just sitting there confused, then you suddenly appeared out of nowhere, looking crazed."

Satoshi sighed and put his hand on Daisuke's. "I-I somehow got into your memories."

Daisuke blinked and blushed. "…a-all of it?"

"No, I started off on the day…" He didn't finish and gulped. "…your father died."

Daisuke looked pale for a moment but sighed the next, leaning on Satoshi's shoulder in a comforting way. "I'm sorry you had to go through that…" he said softly, gripping at the sheets.

"But… anyway…" Satoshi changed the subject. "…did you _really_ mean that…?" He blushed and began regretting his question.

"I do love you Satoshi, at first it was just a friendship but then… I figured you were the one missing from me… and…" Satoshi moved back a bit so that Daisuke dropped into his lap, then moved a bit to the side, picking up Daisuke in his arms and leaning closer towards Daisuke.

"_You_ were the one _I _needed." Satoshi smiled before leaning in for another kiss, Daisuke responded immediately, both totally forgetting about the other two boys in the room.

"Should I stop them?" Krad asked Dark casually. Dark only shook his head happily, leaning closer towards Krad.

"How come _they_ get all the fun?"

"Ha, You think they're going to get _half_ the fun we'll be getting?" Dark smirked at that.

"_Oh yeah_? Then prove it."

"_Fine then_, **I will**!" With that he crashed forward on Dark, giving him a harsh tongue battle, although he himself was evidently dominating.

Riku walked in the room, smiling happily at the scene, "Boy am I _glad_ I brought a camera!"

**Mo**ST T**HiN**GS **uNToL**_**D; **_**M**_o_**ST**_ uNFoRGoTTeN_

_**A/N: Yes people, it took an immediate turning point, and sadly, there will only be one more chapter, the epilogue. I know, so short, but hey, wasn't it sweet? lol**_

_**So you saw a lot in this chapter, first **__Lagoon Engine__**, and a bit of **__Tsubasa_

_**Anyway, glad you read up to here, again, I am so sorry for the wait. I have a life, I should say, I finally got one. **_

_**It took me a while. XD**_

_**So, yes, I'm sorry I left out the translations on this one, I wanted to post this ASAP!!!!**_

_**I hope, again, you enjoyed. The epilogue, I'd say, is the sweetest part, so don't miss, you people! XD After this, I'm going to work on finishing my other story, **__You Reopened My Eyes__**, but I have this doubt, because I already messed it up big time –sweat drop- so again, hope you enjoyed **__You Remind Me of the Sunset__** as much as I enjoyed writing it, I'm going to have a big apple pie celebration for all that read. Whoot! BTW, I am changing my Name to **_**TokoTsuki**_**, because my friend and I are working as a team from now on. We need to. So again, thank you for all your reviews, compliments, for cheering me on, I'm so happy that I'm actually finishing this up… and yes, ciao!!!**_

_**Oh wait, I got one more part, dedicated to my viewers, -wink- meow!**_

S_o_MeT_Hi_NG Ne_**eD**_**eD; S**oM**eTHi**_**NG**_**aLR**_**ea**_**D**Y Fo_uN_D

"Keiosu-sama…" Fuji started shyly as they entered a nearby ice-cream shop. The short greed-haired pale boy suddenly grew large, into a teen about the age of 18.

"Hm? What's wrong, Fuji?" Fuji only smiled and followed the older man into the shop. Keiosu smiled back and pat Fuji's head. "So, what do you want, kiddo?"

"…Cheerful Sadness Chocolate Mix." Keiosu rose an eyebrow.

"…are you worried about your friend?" Fuji nodded slowly. Keiosu sighed and pulled out an unusual looking card, placing it on Fuji's head, making the boy grow into an 18 year-old himself.

Sure, people just walking by would be staring in awe, if they could see in the first place. Fuji peered around, a bit scared.

"Don't worry, Yotsugi-sama, I erased all the witnesses' memories, so whats wrong?" The teen looked at his protector with a lost look and sighed.

"Go get the ice-cream first, then I shall talk." The former Fuji elegantly took a nearby seat and got comfortable, smirking at Keiosu.

"Yes sir," Keiosu said, getting in line.

When the man returned with one vanilla, and one that looked like a bunch of chocolate covered in dark chocolate ice-cream, he took a sear and handed over the chocolate one, glaring the former Fuji in the eye.

"So?" He took a lick of his vanilla and gave a lost look.

The former Fuji's longer hair could easily have people mistake him for a girl, he noticed this as people walked by and stared at him for a while to find out his gender.

Sighing, he ignored the stares and continued. "What if they can't get Daisuke back?" Keiosu twitched but smiled.

"The future was already decided Yotsugi-sama. The blue-haired relative of yours will save him."

"Nii-san? But how?" Yotsugi immediately remembered his reason for coming to Japan in the first place.

"This Nii-san crap…" Keiosu growled, changing the subject in hand "…they think you're some kind of kid, I saw you the first day, crying like a seven year-old, you didn't even give the correct age of your appearance!" Yotsugi giggled softly. "And how does this 'Krad' not know who you really are?" Yotsugi stopped giggling and sighed.

"The Hirikari branch says that I should keep my identity hidden, even from other family members, I'm usually transformed to that age…"

"And you still don't get the age number right." Yotsugi sweat-dropped. "So anyway, how come I know?"

"Hajimate Keiosu, you are special, very special. My family, remember, hired you to protect me. After all, one day, I shall take the main throne of the Hikari." He leaned closer. Keiosu blushed and backed away.

"Hm, I see…" He took another lick of his vanilla ice-cream. On the other hand, Yotsugi somehow ate all of his while the previous conversation went on.

"So… it is true, that the Himawari branch was destroyed." Keiosu only nodded slowly. "…I should fix that sooner or later, probably grant that 'Daisuke' boy the ability to become pregnant."

Keiosu almost fell off of his seat. "Wh-What?!" Fuji sure wasn't the innocent boy he acted like.

"Well, anyways, Keiosu-sama, I want you to travel home with me, I must report what has happened here." He got up and transformed back.

"Yes sir." Keiosu did the same, happily following 'Fuji's' footsteps.

To everyone else in the shop, they just saw two boys innocently eating ice-cream and giggling with each other.

After all, isn't that what happened?

OMAKE-end! ♥♪


End file.
